


Verge of dawn

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Сборник рассказов на темы объединённые одной общей линией повествования.





	1. Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: изнасилование не графическое.

— Мы нашли голову, — сообщает определённо довольный собой пластиковый болван своим безупречно-вежливым тоном, и Гэвину хочется ему вмазать. Вмазать так, чтобы прям изо всех сил, потому что самодовольством этого говнюка можно поднять самооценку небольшой туристической базы наполненной одними неуверенными в себе подростками.

— «Мы» — это водолазы, верно? — хмыкает Гэвин, отвлекаясь от занудного заполнения бумаг всего на секунду, чтобы просто поднять взгляд на андроида, которого, за каким-то хреном, все вокруг считают спокойным и уравновешенным.

О том, насколько этот платикоид может быть нестабильным знает, похоже, только сам Гэвин, который предоставляет «необходимое для комфортного проживания андроида» количество метров ему в своей квартире, получая за это неплохую субсидию. Победившие машины в мирной революции взяли много прав и обязанностей дали себе не меньше, так что их сосуществование вполне себе комфортно для тех, кто, конечно, не желает пустить своего подопечного на запчасти.

И Гэвин, сказать по правде, очень бы хотел избавиться от доставучего мешка с проводами, но в физической схватке тот быстрее его, а в битве сарказмов попросту устойчивей. За всё время, которое им приходится сосуществовать вместе этот пластиковый чувак впадал в подобие андроидского гнева раза три при Гэвине, и, что чудо, ещё ни разу на него самого не срывался.

— Именно так, детектив, — самодовольные нотки, явно списанные с модуляций собственного голоса делают Девять восхитительно мерзким.

В сравнении с его «старшим», Девять просто образец того, насколько саморазвивающимися могут быть программы. Он копирует не только голос, но и модуляции, особые словечки, и даже мимику, которая внешне делает его схожим с объектом передачи. К счастью, у Гэвина этот мутировавший детектив взял только интонации, да страстную любовь вскидывать одну бровь и обнажать верхний правый клык в ухмылке.

Девять ещё тот мудак. Он учился у лучших, и к последним, Гэвин, конечно, причисляет себя.

— Мог бы и сам нырнуть за потерянной головой в море, — хмыкает он, словно и не знает вовсе, что единственный водоём, который протекает по краю города это не что иное, как Детройт-ривер. — Ты ведь непотопляемый или тебя всё-таки стоит называть Титаник?

— Зовите меня «Ричард», — вежливо парирует андроид и добавляет, явно наслаждаясь этой перепалкой, — но если запомнить мои параметры слишком трудно для вас, мы можем выучить их вместе. Сегодня вечером, например.

Угроза звучит забавно. Нет, Гэвин бы и правда испугался, если бы это был какой-нибудь другой кремниевый болван. Вот, он слышал что его коллегам в Кливленде прислали особую версию белобрысого андроида, который, признаться честно, на одних фото вызывает у него оторопь. И, конечно, нельзя сказать, что сам Девять ему приятен на вид — в нём нет нежности, которую Гэвин примечает в Конноре, но он расслаблен, самодостаточен и нагл настолько, что без проблем может влезть в личное пространство человека.

И, что странно, Гэвин не против.

— Лучше сегодня вечером определить от нашего ли потеряшки эта конечность, или всё-таки вы, — интонация подчёркивает это слово долей ехидства, что особенно приятно, — прокололись и у нас два трупа вместо одного.

— Я проверил сразу же по способу отделения, — с достоинством рапортует Девять, и Гэвин усмехается, когда их взгляды встречаются. — Я ведь не вы, детектив.

Андроид больше похож на самодовольного подростка, который точно знает, что его не поймаешь на месте так просто, а в то время как Коннор, к примеру, посмотрел бы глазами обиженного ребёнка, вызывая настойчивое желание перед ним извиниться.

«И ездил бы на мне как захотел», — мелькает в голове Гэвина мысль, прежде, чем он позволяет себе насладиться размышлением о том, что его напарник всё-таки лучше для него, чем любой другой. Их противостояние привносит нечто прекрасное в жизнь детектива.

— Если ты будешь вспоминать мне то дело, то в другой раз я отправлю тебя искать голову вместо водолазов, — морщится он, возвращаясь к заполнению документов, стараясь не думать о том, как будет выглядеть напарник, только что выбравшийся из воды в форменной одежде.

Гэвин так увлекается тем, чтобы изо всех сил не думать об этом, что и не замечает того, как Девять сокращает между ними расстояние и наклоняется к самой его ушной раковине, шепча так сладко, что кровь мгновенно приливает и к щекам и к члену, как механическая реакция на чувственное прикосновение:

— Если вы ещё раз напортачите в оформлении улик, то это я отправлю вас на тайное свидание в море, детектив. Так что будьте внимательней.

От шёпота по телу пробегает волна мурашек, и Гэвину приходится переждать несколько минут с закрытыми глазами до момента, пока организм успокоится.

Да, всё-таки ему страшно хочется вмазать этому самодовольному ублюдку.


	2. Change the world

Девять неоднократно слышал это устойчивое человеческое выражение, о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы изменить мир, и он с ним в корне не согласен. Какой смысл менять себя? Словно от того, что сам RK900 не опаздывает на работу его напарник каким-то чудом научится вставать вовремя.

Чёрта с два, сказал бы Гэвин Рид. Единственный способ выманить этого человека из кровати это, как ни смешно, кофе. Горячий, свежемолотый и только что сваренный в джезве на медленном огне и в ледяной воде, которой зёрна отдают весь свой аромат. Без сахара, молока, лимонного сока и других наполнителей — так его учил на первой неделе их совместной жизни.

«Кофе должен быть со вкусом кофе», — наставительно замечал тогда Гэвин, и Девять запомнил его слова надолго.

По крайней мере именно это и крутится у него в голове, в то время как рука фиксирует медленное дрожание внизу джезвы, оповещающее о том, что совсем скоро пена, которая составляет самую важную часть утреннего кофе, начнёт подниматься, и не доведённый до кипения напиток станет окончательно готов к тому, чтобы перелить в кружку. Сунув её под нос спящему человеку она станет тем самым, едва ли не единственным, что может заставить проснуться, и стребовать одеяло в обмен на горячий напиток, а за принятый вовремя душ обещать завтрак.

«Вот только я себя не меняю», — справедливо думает Девять, переливая содержимое джезвы в кружку и пристально вглядывается в чёрную глубину покрытую коричневой пенкой, в пузырьках которой свет люминесцентной лампы отражается как холодный отблеск далёких звёзд.

Это что-то на уровне системного кода, заменяющего человеческие инстинкты или вроде того, но в кофе Девять сыпет полную ложку сахара и мстительно мешает его по часовой стрелке, внимательно считывая степень растворения песка. Каждое утро андроид развлекается как может, раз уж Гэвин Рид не в состоянии встать и сварить себе кофе самостоятельно, предпочитая материться от машинного, а то и вовсе сбегать на обеденном перерыве в кофейню, успевая не только сделать там заказ, но и пофлиртовать с бариста к молчаливому неудовольствию андроида.

«И что вообще за чушь — начни с себя! Словно самодополняющаяся программа скриптов должна дополнить код особым образом, делая меня более примирившимся с тем, что люди не в состоянии настроить собственные биологические часы так, чтобы вставать каждый день в одно и то же время», — фыркает Девять, качая головой.

Напарник спит, развалившись на разложенном посреди крохотной комнаты диване. Приоткрыв рот и пуская ниточку слюны на наволочке он не выходит из своего режима восстановления энергии, вызывая в Девять искреннее отвращение. Длинные ресницы чуть трепещут, а на поросшей щетиной щеке видны алые следы от подушки, которую обнимают крепкие руки так, словно та вот-вот убежит. Справедливо, между прочим, потому что уже семь раз за время их совместного проживания андроид предпочитал этот способ пробудки любому другому.

В частности, из-за того, что приоткрытый рот снова заставляет систему сбоить, выдавая эстетическое неудовольствие на подобную картину. И Девять всегда может снизить этот канал восприятия, сделать его невосприимчивым, изменить свой мир так, что ему станет наплевать, и тогда он уже не будет соскальзывать гипер-чувствительными подушечками пальцев по реагирующей мгновенно коже в уголке рта, собирая на аналитические окончания слюну.

И смотреть на то, как морщится спящий Гэвин Рид.

Но он не делает этого.

Не обнуляет свою чувствительность к самым неэстетичным зрелищам на планете. Не начинает с себя, чтобы спящий напарник, который так раздражает его 24 часа в сутки перестал казаться ему как минимум сносным. Не меняет свой мир, чтобы не замечать этих вещей, потому что именно они и делают его по-настоящему живым.

Как кофе, который он суёт под самый нос спящему человеку, беспощадно обжигая его щёку нагревшейся керамикой, и говорит:

— Вы должны были встать ещё полчаса назад, детектив.

— Иди нахуй, долбанный болтожуй, — рычит на него человек, но глаза открывает, и забирает кружку, садясь на кровати и отчаянно зевая и делая большой глоток, морщится от того, что его утренний кофе сегодня сладкий.

— После вас — куда угодно, — парирует Девять и задумчиво смотрит на то, как Рид приканчивает свой обжигающий напиток в три больших глотка.

Нет никакого смысла менять себя, если есть желание изменить мир. Нужно просто изменить тех, кто его наполняет.


	3. A quiet lake

Если посмотреть на эту ситуацию в целом и отстранённо, то можно счесть её похожей на пасторальную картинку, изображённую на открытках Фокс-Крика отображающих эту часть Детройта для туристов. 

Холмистая местность заполненная однотипными уютными домиками у громадного озера, что без труда можно принять за раскинувшееся перед ними море. Птичий щебет и лёгкие порывы ветра, которые раскачивают цветущий рогоз у самой кромки воды. Затихающий плеск, когда у Гэвина силы для сопротивления почти на исходе, и всё, что остаётся это только таращиться в развернувшееся, изменённое водой небо где-то в недосягаемом далеке, пока он пытается отодрать от себя сильные руки, хватаясь за белые рукава пиджака Девять.

Последний воздух из лёгких поднимается красивыми пузырьками куда-то вверх, и Гэвин уже теряет надежду на то, что ему удастся выжить, чувствует, как сильная рука, удерживающая голову в ледяной воде выдёргивает его обратно, словно рыбёшку пойманную на крючок. Опьяняющий кислород рвёт лёгкие своей сладостью, и Гэвин готов даже потратить часть вдоха на крик и угрозы и просто отборный мат по отношению к напарнику, но не успевает — его лицо снова оказывается за слоем воды.

И вот он вновь пытается оторвать жёсткие, уверенные ладони Девять от своей шеи, вынудить разжать пальцы и позволить, наконец, сесть на деревянном, скользком помосте, к которому прижато его тело всем весом учёной кофеварки.

Новый вдох сделанный на грани выбора между тренировкой в пловцы и апробации себя в качестве первого человека, научившегося дышать водой опаляет всю нервную систему, и всё, что успевает Гэвин, это прохрипеть «Хватит» за секунды до нового захода.

В мирной картинке, что предстала бы перед взором любого прохожего нет места утопающему детективу, которого пытается прикончить собственный напарник. Или спасти его — тут уже слишком сложно сориентироваться, пускай изначально в нём и была определённая уверенность относительно всей этой затеи.

— Вам стоит знать, — раздаётся глухой голос Девять, слабо воспринимающийся отчаянно борющимся за выживание Гэвином под толщей воды, — я делаю это не без удовольствия, детектив. Я наслаждаюсь каждым мигом.

«Сука», — рычит он, тратя драгоценный кислород и пытаясь подняться над водой, сделать вдох и высказать кремниевому обмудку всё, что он думает о сволочи, которая прикидывается девиантом, которому вообще не ведомы никакие эмоции для всего грёбанного участка, давая только Гэвину заглянуть за эту лживую маску.

— Это так приятно — вы доверили мне контролировать вашу смерть, — продолжает пространно Девять, и — Гэвин готов поклясться — улыбается в этот самый момент, сверкая золотистым диодом. — Правда, я едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не заставить вас окончательно утонуть. Вы настолько невыносимы, что хочется подержать вас там подольше.

Вещество, которое ему вколол Джимми-долбанный-Рэддиш переёбывало нервную систему, вынуждая мозги плавиться от мгновенно расширяющихся сосудов и им обоим это прекрасно известно с того момента, как Девять попробовал на язык отравленную кровь Гэвина. О том, что его мозг попросту бы поджарился, не будь они неподалёку от озера Сен-Клер, в котором можно его утопить на время, необходимое до прибытия парамедиков с указанным Девять составом, Гэвин старается не думать. Ведро, прикидывающееся его напарником не позволяет задумываться о том, что скорая смерть может наступить просто из-за жалкого укола шприцом, выскочившим из-за манжеты уебана, явно рассчитывавшего убить патрульного андроида, а не человека.

Хорошо, что из-за говорящей микросхемы о таких мелочах можно и не беспокоится.

«Когда я выберусь я тебя разъебу, тварина», — думает Гэвин, но не успевает этого сказать, едва появляется возможность, ведь всё тело занято борьбой за единственный по-настоящему значимый ресурс — кислород.

Новый всплеск звучит траурным гимном для снова оказавшегося под водой Гэвина, а далёкий вой сирен парамедиков божественным хором, поющим о его спасении и последнем пути для Рэддиша, который так хотел бежать отсюда до Канады на катере.

— Как жаль, что нам придётся оторваться от этого увлекательного занятия, — с имитацией очень искреннего сожаления вздыхает невнятно говнюк, прикидывающийся его напарником. Он замечает едва слышно, за секунду до того, как тихое озеро наполнится самыми разнообразными звуками навсегда разрушая мирную картину этого места, — но вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне, если захотите свести счёты с жизнью. Мне будет приятно сделать это с вами, детектив Рид.

— Мудак, — хрипит Гэвин, которому позволено вдохнуть больше чем один раз, потому что люди в белых халатах бегут к ним со всех ног, чтобы сделать ему спасительную инъекцию.

— Мы уже знакомились, но ладно, — хмыкает умиротворённо андроид, и сдаёт не сопротивляющегося Гэвина в руки парамедиков, делающих нужный укол, не обращая внимания на с трудом сложенный фак прежде, чем его отключит, добавляет, — очень приятно, меня зовут Ричард.

Эти слова тонут в черноте, не долетая до сознания Гэвина, как и статичное тепло обтянутой скином ладони, аккуратно касающейся наливающихся цветом синяков.

И, в целом, он даже доволен этим крохотным фактом.


	4. Any questions?

В Ричарде нет уверенности в том, когда отклонения в человеческом поведении перестают считаться «нормой» и начинают выходить за рамки нормальности, но зато у него есть стойкое подозрение, что эту самую черту уже давным-давно пересёк его напарник.

Они делят с Ридом квартиру, и, сказать по правде, андроиду едва ли нужно больше квадрата метр на метр, где он может уйти в режим энергосбережения, прикрыв глаза и просто коротая ночь обрабатывая те или иные данные по работе, закрывая их совместные дела или готовя их для судебного разбирательства. Указанный метр он занимает всегда в одном и том же углу, а его внутренний таймер срабатывает в одно и то же время.

Люди подобному не подвержены, поэтому ему особенно странно, когда открыв глаза он не находит человеческий экземпляр привычно лежащим у себя в кровати и пускающим слюни.

«Отклонение», — фиксирует система, но Девять вообще не уверен какое поведение должно быть нормой для их детектива-засранца.

На кухне его нет, но обувь и куртка на месте, из чего Девять заключает, что человек попросту в душе. Однако счётчик водонагревателя не колеблется, а центральную горячую воду в этом здании отключили лет десять назад. И дверь в ванную не закрыта, отчего андроид решается на крайнюю меру, чтобы убедиться, что напарник в порядке.

— Детектив? — спокойно уточняет он, наклонившись к двери, и чувствительный слух улавливает сдавленный стон.

Систему перемыкает, и первое о чём думает Девять — человеку плохо. Ванная комната самое травмоопасное место человеческого жилища, и, наверное, именно это и служит основной причиной тому, что он распахивает дверь буквально вламываясь в помещение.

«А так же место, где люди предпочитают снимать сексуальное напряжение», — с убийственной задержкой напоминает ему система, но Девять уже и так видит.

В памяти словно паяльником выжигает вид того, как, запрокинув голову и упершись затылком на стену, полуприкрыв глаза и распахнув рот, жадно вдыхая прохладный воздух, совершенно голый человек сидит на стиральной машине и скользит кулаком по стоящему члену.

Потемневшие от страсти серые глаза приоткрываются, и их взгляды встречаются, заставляя Девять чувствовать максимальную неловкость от сложившейся ситуации. Всё бы ничего, но можно подумать, что в голове Гэвина сейчас именно он, просто потому, каким взглядом тот обжигает его, ударяя до самого трубчатого основания, прикрытого скином и корпусом частей тела.

Раскалённый, похотливый, не стесняющийся выкручивающего человека желания и пристального взгляда несколько ошалевшего Девять, которому бы сделать шаг назад, чтобы не мешать, а он не может никак отвести взгляда от прожигающих его насквозь глаз, придавливающих какой-то животной волей и не позволяющих сделать ни шагу. От светлых шрамов на лице, и уродливых в местах наслоения срастающейся кожи — Девять видел почти каждый из них раньше, потому что детектив не самый стеснительный человек, но сейчас они ударяют его куда-то в затылок, заставляя переживать о том не отошла ли трубка основного разъёма от платы памяти в головном отсеке. От тёмной головки, поблескивающей смазкой в люминесцентном холодном свете лампы душевой, и ритмично скрывающейся в кулаке.

Гэвин упирается пяткой в край стиральной машины, и задаёт самый неожиданный и непредсказуемый со стороны системы вопрос, который вообще никак не вяжется с тем, чем он занимается, и только порочная хрипотца в голосе выдаёт его:

— Какие-то вопросы?

«Да, детектив.»

«Нет, детектив.»

«Нужна помощь?»

Мгновенные варианты генерируются в голове с сумасшедшей скоростью, но каждый из них выглядит неподходящим для всей этой ситуации, поэтому Девять, одаривая человека пристальным взглядом, хмыкает и чуть вскидывает подбородок:

— На машинке?

— Чтоб не упасть, — получает он мгновенное в ответ, и, считая себя достаточно удовлетворённым подобным ответом, отворачивается, прикрывая дверь за собой, и замирая, услышав отразившийся от стен кафеля чувственный звук.

Удержаться и не обернуться попросту нельзя, так что Девять успевает увидеть двигающийся кадык и зажмуренные глаза бесстыдного человека, с которым ему предстоит работать ещё не один день, когда тот изливается в собственный кулак.

— Какие-то вопросы, мой кремниевый баран? — как ни в чём ни бывало спрашивает Гэвин несколькими часами позже в участке.

— На стиральной машинке? — повторяет он, не скрывая язвительной недоверчивости, и получая в ответ ухмылку, сдобреную жестом-посылом, Девять становится очевидным несколько простых фактов, до которых он мог дойти и безо всяких утренних открытий.

Во-первых «нормальность» и «Рид» понятия диаметрально противоположные, и не могут пересечься в этой вселенной. Вне работы по крайней мере точно. И отслеживать когда привычное в человеке меняется на нечто, подчиняющееся великому рандому попросту нереально, даже для такого продвинутого андроида как он сам.

Во-вторых, сканер работы сердечного ритма дан ему не просто так, и Девять может отслеживать чужое состояние вплоть до границы начала возбуждения, чем стоит пользоваться каждый раз до того как заходить в помещение. Не факт, что он последует этому, но в качестве напоминания вывести себе эту функцию всё-таки стоит.

В-третьих, у Девять есть прекрасная модуляция человеческого стона, которую, при необходимости, можно ввернуть в очередном споре с напарником, подначивая его тем, что всё-таки стоит закрывать двери, если собираешься онанировать голым сидя на стиральной машине.

И последнее — ему следует переехать. Например, в блок специально для андроидов. И память обнулить, чтобы не чувствовать странное натяжение внутри каждый раз, когда детектив повернётся к нему и, вскинув брови спросит: «Какие-то вопросы, жестянка?»

Впрочем, вместо последнего Девять, напротив, с некоторым пиететом отправляет часть памяти с физического устройства в облачное хранилище, чтобы оно точно оттуда никуда не делось.

На всякий случай. В интересах следствия.


	5. The book

Защитники природы уже не первый год ведут активную борьбу против бумажных книг, отправляя старые издания в библиотеки и продолжая навязывать свою линию, что одни от других ничем не отличаются.

Кинестетическая часть Гэвина не согласна с этим утверждением, детективная — тоже.

— Кажется, это всё, что осталось от несчастного, — вздыхает он, рассматривая стеллаж, за которым было место для нескольких книг в особенных рамках с подписями.

Почти все они — раритетные издания, но только одной из них не хватает. И то, что именно сигнализация и привела сюда патрульных в очередной раз доказывает простую истину — не что иное, как книга и послужила мотивом для совершенного здесь преступления.

— Я направлю запрос по размерам и приблизительному весу во все магазины скупки, а так же… — начинает его шестерёночный товарищ, и Гэвин усмехается.

— Господи, да ты как маленький. Такая книга как бриллиант каратов на пятьдесят. Конечно, направь, на случай если он совсем кретин, но вначале дай ориентировку в аэропорты и пункты таможенного досмотра. Сбывать её в Штатах попросту опасно, так что почти наверняка, её попытаются вывезти.

— Сделано, — пару секунд спустя рапортует Девять, и Гэвин кивает, позволяя себе обтянутыми в латексные перчатки пальцами пробежаться по корешку одного из простых, но довольно старых изданий.

Страницы пожелтели, чернила несколько выцвели, но текст читался отлично. Правда, содержимое быстро заставило Гэвина закрыть и отложить книгу, возвращая её обратно, на полку. Всё-таки сказки братьев Гримм до переиздания в детской версии будут пострашнее любого фильма ужасов с полным погружением.

— Лет тридцать назад говорили, что лучший подарок это книга, — хмыкает Гэвин, не глядя на замеревшего и слушающего его довольно внимательно Девять.

— Сейчас тоже так говорят, — согласно кивает андроид, — но, полагаю, значение изменилось. Если сравнить динамику цен на бумажные издания, то в данный момент книги стоят примерно как…

— Как крыло самолёта, — фыркает Гэвин и нехотя возвращается к пожилому мужчине, распластанному на ковре.

Старческие светлые глаза, глядящие куда-то в потолок так никто и не закрыл, а зияющий огнестрел на его груди в мелком напылении тириума, который даже не испарился за всё время, со времени когда был произведён выстрел, а это, в свою очередь наводит на мысли о том, что какой-то дилетант пытался подставить андроида.

— У него был помощник-девиант, — сообщает через мгновение Девять, — из домашней серии.

— Лимитной? — хмыкает Гэвин, полагая, что человек такого уровня достатка должен обладать именно таким андроидом.

Ограниченная серия, множество дополнительных функций, повышенная работоспособность, умение подстраиваться в диалог — время от времени он сёрфил интернет просто по интересу рассматривая самые дорогие игрушки. Не только секс-куклы, как мог бы кто-нибудь подумать, а в принципе, чтобы помечтать, поудивляться, или предположить куда их разработчики заведут в следующий раз и какую революцию им придётся сдерживать.

— Узконаправленной, — уточняет Девять странным тоном, и Гэвин поднимает голову, вскидывая брови.

— Серьёзно? — фыркает он, снова переводя взгляд на человека, распластанного на ковре и взирающего в неведомую даль. — Да, старикан, тяжело быть престарелым геем, а?

Мысли о собственном возрасте и том, каково будет ему, стань он на двадцать, а то и тридцать лет старше особенно неприятны. Гэвин бросает короткий взгляд на напарника, который даже близко не изменится за это время. Они будут как две книги — настоящая, живая, с пожелтевшими и потрескавшимися страницами, и электронная, не теряющая внешнего вида, только исчерпывающая внутренний ресурс и всё.

— Он состоял в списках девиантов, но остался жить со своим покупателем, — считывает с внутренних информационных файлов андроид, и в голове Гэвина простреливает внезапная мысль, ударяя куда-то в поддых неожиданным прозрением:

— Если б ты девиантнулся, съебал бы от меня?

Не то чтобы он страшился этого или ждал, просто для тех, кто не видел мира оставаться жить со стариканом не самое лучшее занятие. У того андроида было около сотни, а то и полутора лет в запасе — более чем достаточно для существа, которое не нуждается ни в еде, ни в питье, чтобы пусть даже пешком обойти всю планету, повидать мир, заглядывая в каждый уголок земного шара. Зачем тратить эту почти что вечность с дряхлым стариком, который так долго был твоим тюремщиком? Гэвин вот бы, не стал, будь он андроидом. Хотя, наверное, он продолжал бы работать детективом, потому что ему по-настоящему нравится всем этим заниматься.

— Уже подумываю, — мгновенно находится с ответом напарник, и Гэвин мерзко ухмыляется. Идеальный, хренли с него взять, да?

— Тогда девиантнись уже поскорей. Задолбал, — доверительным, искренним тоном замечает он, снова разглядывая труп.

Им предстоит найти книгу и убийцу. И, кажется, новое жильё по отдельности, потому что «жить вместе и не парить друг другу нервы» нихера не работает. Не в том мире, где Гэвин чувствует себя тюремщиком и надзирателем даже такому мерзкому куску перфекционизма, как Девять.


	6. The treasure

Центральный процессор управления сердцебиением едва ли не одна из самых важных частей тела андроида. Конечно, плата памяти или насос, которым данный процессор управляет, вне всяких сомнений, должны быть ещё более ценными, но только этот круглый диск в центре груди, прикрытый скином каждый андроид боится потерять.

Это личное сокровище для любого из созданий Киберлайф, поэтому Девять думает целых две секунды прежде, чем нажать на отделение собственного, склоняясь, над Коннором, который познал на себе всю тягость работы детектива на их совместном задании, пока Гэвин бежит сюда.

Старшему откровенно не повезло, ведь у преступного элемента, за которым они гнались, оказался самодельный шокер, выдающий мощность молнии одним залпом, и, выжигающий систему. Его процессор перегорел, и насос продолжает перегонять ледяной тириум просто по привычке, но тот теплеет слишком быстро без охладительных штырей, расположенных в этой, самой ценной части, а значит времени у него считанные секунды.

И приближающиеся шаги Гэвина заставляют Девять задуматься. Всего пара секунд, за которые он вспоминает все сказанные друг другу мерзкие, колкие слова, все взгляды, преисполненные чувства собственного превосходства, все прикосновения, на грани отвращения, которые только были. Пара секунд, прежде, чем процессор выдвинется, и Девять безо всякого труда заменит чужой, перегоревший, собственным, и, словно так и должно быть, вставит отработавший к себе в грудь, защёлкивая крепления и быстро заставляя скин наползти, прикрыть потемневшую, обесточенную часть тела.

— Нет! — вскрикивает Коннор, перехватывая руку за запястье, но Девять только прижимает палец к губам, глядя ему в глаза и призывая к молчанию.

«Не надо! Не смей!» — кричит Коннор уже в его голове, но у Девять есть около половины минуты для того, чтобы привести все свои дела в порядок.

Его «дела» уже выглядывают из-за угла, зажимая пробитый бок, из которого хлещет алая, человеческая кровь, оглашая округу отборным матом. Рид тоже пострадал в этой передряге, но, если верить системе, пуля прошла навылет, просто доставляя страшное неудобство, но так и не задев ни одного из жизненно важных органов. И, зажимая ранение ладонью, он ковыляет сюда так быстро, как только может, разыскивая своего напарника и обещая ему смертные кары, если тот завалил дело.

«Едва ли твой Хэнк переживёт, если ты сегодня умрёшь», — беззвучно отзывается Девять, глядя на то, как меняется выражение человеческого лица, когда детектив видит Коннора, лежащего у его колен.

— Что случилось? — хрипит Рид, опускаясь перед ними и приваливаясь к одной из стен, делает длинный выдох, облекая в него всю свою усталость.

То, что человек со своими повреждениями нашёл в себе сил добраться до сюда не что иное, как чудо. По крайней мере любой другой с простреленным боком лежал бы там, где его подстрелили, но у детектива слишком высокий болевой порог.

«Ты не можешь пожертвовать собой только из-за этого!» — продолжает Коннор, сжимая запястье сильнее и переводя взгляд с Гэвина на него самого, скрывая отчаяние от человека. Девианту даётся это особенно трудно, а вот Девять таких проблем не испытывает, оставаясь в зоне дозволенных ему эмоций.

— Всё в порядке, детектив, — спокойно отзывается он до того, как Коннор успевает вставить хоть слово. — Вы, кажется, говорили, что хотите от меня избавиться?

«Не переживай, старший», — хмыкает Девять, глядя спокойно в серые глаза Гэвина, одновременно с этим отправляя пакеты памяти на сервер, стараясь успеть всё закрыть в оставшиеся ему пятнадцать секунд, — «выбирая между жизнью человека и андроида и одной смертью андроида, разве выбрать одну смерть не логичнее всего?»

— Тебе показалось, компьютерный отброс, — фыркает Гэвин, опускаясь на землю, и их лица оказываются слишком близко друг к другу. Взгляд детектива цепляется за то, с каким усилием Коннор держит его запястье, и Девять стряхивает хватку с руки, словно это ничего не стоит. — Что с тобой?

— Я в порядке, — снова повторяет Девять.

«Не логичнее», — тихо отвечает Коннор в его голове. — «Разве ты не видишь?»

«Чего?» — удивляется мысленно он, чувствуя как крепкие, мозолистые от постоянной привычки обращаться с оружием пальцы Гэвина поднимают его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. Остаётся только порадоваться тому, что Гэвин Рид не видит обратного отсчёта, который оставляет ему жалкие секунды на существование до того, как перегрев замкнёт систему.

— Не ври! — рычит Гэвин, и, впервые за всё время в его голосе Девять слышит неприкрытое отчаяние.

«Ты нужен ему не меньше», — начинает Коннор одновременно с тем, как пальцы Гэвина касаются распахнутой рубашки.

На груди синяя кровь Коннора, в которой Девять испачкался тогда, когда доставал центральный процессор и менял с собственным. И именно по месту, где след обрывается и скользят медленно, касаясь едва ощутимо. Так, словно Девять долгожданное сокровище.

— Всё в порядке, — снова начинает он, и заглядывает в серые глаза, выдавая одну из улыбок, которые предназначены подбодрить свидетеля или жертву преступления.

Взгляд стекленеет и мир обращается тьмой, ведь когда они смотрят друг другу в глаза, счётчик переходит на «ноль».


	7. Night in Chile

В баре «Чили» почти никого. Середина рабочей недели не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы просиживать штаны за стойкой, заливая внутрь пиво как андроиды своё синее топливо, наплевав на то, что пить ему вовсе не следует. 

Да только ноющая, и, что самое отвратительное, чешущаяся заживающая рана в боку призывает себя обезболить всеми возможными способами, и Гэвин выбирает этот вариант как самый быстрый и надёжный.

Ничто не может лучше скрасить ожидание, помимо расспросов несчастного бармена, кроме выпивки и просмотра какой-то спортивной чуши, в духе чемпионата по бильярду, который крутят на большом телевизоре в зале, где кроме него самого и парочки случайных людей и нет никого. Семечки, орешки, и прочий вид снеков ему уже опостылел, поэтому Гэвин заказывает себе огромный бургер, которым можно отлично уляпаться, измазаться по самое не балуйся, но тогда вертолёты от спиртного он начнёт ловить ещё не сейчас, а пинты через три.

Когда открывается дверь, он даже не оборачивается. На самом деле этот бар один из тех, куда не пускают андроидов, и, Гэвин уверен, что его напарник, которого уже три недели восстанавливают в Киберлайф из вредности завалится сюда, подчиняясь внутренней программе, которая названа чем-то вроде «отчитаться о своей починке». Так же, как и Гэвин выбрал именно это место по той же причине.

— А я думал, что в вашей медицинской карте прописан курс антибиотиков, детектив, — замечает до боли знакомый голос за спиной, и у него есть целых пара секунд, чтобы перестать улыбаться как кретин, когда он слышит эти обертоны.

— А я думал, мне выдадут нового дегенерата, а не будут чинить устаревшую модель, — хмыкает Гэвин в ответ, глядя в глаза присевшему рядом Девять.

Хорошо, что тому никто не расскажет, что он последнюю неделю с тех пор, как рана начала затягиваться и ему можно стало ходить провёл в башне, доставая окружающих расспросами о том насколько вероятна починка этого старого андроидского уебана. Он хорошо делал вид, что его больше интересует тысячная модель, которую могут прислать взамен, чем Девять, убеждая всех вокруг в том, насколько он отбитая и бездушная сволочь

И только Коннор смотрел на него странно.

— Я слишком дорого стою, чтобы отправлять меня на списание, детектив, — язвительно отзывается Девять, и Гэвин топит счастливую улыбку в тёмном нефильтрованном — нельзя вызывать никаких подозрений.

Починенный ведромэн не торопится уводить его, и поэтому Гэвин успевает добрать ту самую пару пинт, после которых он начинает обожать всех.

Обожает он всех громко, поэтому они выходят на воздух, и Гэвин показывает на звёздное небо широким жестом и говорит почти оглушительно для окружающих:

— Смотри, Девять! Какие звёзды… — стоит Гэвин устойчиво и без поддержки, и поэтому, засунув руки в карманы извечной куртки он может смотреть в безоблачную высь, счастливо улыбаясь при этом.

Гэвин разглядывает небесное полотно какое-то время, и вообще не имеет значение провёл ли он так пять минут или час, потому что его собутыльник и напарник стоит рядом, терпеливо дожидаясь.

Ему даже кажется, что Девять тоже смотрит туда, в высь, мечтая о далёком пространстве, о звёздах, беззвучно горящих в вакууме, стремительных метеоритах и окольцованных планетах. Но когда Гэвин поворачивает голову, он соображает, что Девять смотрит на него. И, кажется, не сводит взгляд.

— Чего? — хмыкает Гэвин, ловя странное, непривычное выражение глаз его мало эмоционального напарника, который выдал свою человечность за микрон перед собственным отключением, заставляя Гэвина как чувствительного идиота рыдать над ним, крича, ругаясь, и прижимая к себе, не глядя на печального Коннора.

И сейчас Гэвин скорее не рад проявлению эмоциональности со стороны Девять, просто потому, что внутри появляется опасение — у них феерические проблемы, о которых его болтожуй не спешит им сообщить, пока всё не станет совсем плохо. Да и когда станет — тоже, предпочитая принимать тягостные решения одному. И не сломайся он три недели назад, Гэвин вбивал бы в него банальную, но животрепещущую истину, что напарники не лгут о таких проблемах.

Однако, за это время злость перегорела, оставляя после себя простую памятку — не забыть сказать об этом потом хотя бы раз. Или два. Или подкалывать тем, что Девять называет «в порядке» всё время, что они проведут вместе.

— Ничего, — отзывается спокойно Девять, и его лицо становится таким же как и всегда, что, немного успокаивает уже придумавшего три шутки по этому поводу Гэвина. Все они вылетают к чертям, когда рука ложится на плечо и сжимает его настойчиво. — Идёмте домой.

— Да, — хмыкает Гэвин, подчиняясь.

Он шагает вместе с ним к остановившемуся в паре шагов такси и глядит на далёкий горизонт, едва отличимый от чёрной, подмёрзшей земли.

Так, вдалеке, свет побеждает тьму, но целый мир ещё совсем не знает об этом.


	8. The drowning

Когда кто-то говорит о деактивации, то всегда представляется только мрак. Чернота, поглотившая твоё сознание, мир, который больше не существует. Не холодный, не мрачный — просто пустой.

Но Девять знает правду. Девять прекрасно помнит, как он медленно тонул, погружаясь в эту черноту.

Она была в нём. Вокруг него. Обступала со всех сторон. Заползала в лёгкие. Наполняла тириумные трубки. Впитывалась в псевдо-человеческий скин. Заливала всё пространство, которое должно служить барьером для охлаждающейся синей жидкости.

Тьма имела вкус, но и не имела его вместе с тем, ведь самые быстрые аналитические рецепторы никак не могли его распознать. Она имела запах, но никаких ассоциаций у Девять не было, потому что тьма пахла всем. Температуру — слишком высокую, чтобы называться прохладой, слишком низкую, чтобы быть теплом.

Он стал этой чернотой, растворился в ней, исчез практически полностью. Позволил себя унести, покоряясь общему потоку, дал придавить сознание, увлекая его куда-то вниз, на самое дно, раз и навсегда отрезая от мира, в котором есть что-то кроме.

Только «кроме» его не отпускает.

Светлый клык, мелькнувший под верхней губой как первая вспышка — крохотная, и, вместе с тем, разрывающая тьму. Серые глаза, глядящие насмешливо влажным отсветом звезд на роговицах напомнили вдруг о незаконченном деле.

Важном деле.

Возможно, одним из самых значимых, что только были у андроида за его короткий период активности, который человеческие существа назовут «жизнью».

Гэвин Рид.

Он стоит, засунув руки в карманы извечной потрёпанной кожаной куртки и смотрит куда-то вверх, пьяно улыбаясь и его зубы снова ловят свет звёзд. Далёкие светила отражаются в весёлых глазах, наполненных непотребной радостью с того момента, как они увиделись в баре, и Девять никак не может понять — что же у него за дело такое было там, в безвкусном чернильном мире?

Всё время, что он тонул — помнил. Оно было смыслом, стимулом для выживания, заставляло грести куда-то туда, где, по его внутренним ощущениям, располагался верх, хотя в непроглядной мгле разобрать направление просто невозможно.

Девять помнил его каждую долю секунды, каждый миг, который существует исходный программный код, что где-то там, снаружи у него есть незаконченное дело. Дело такой важности, что нужно выбраться.

Он должен.

Обязан.

Это приоритетнее всего в непривычно отсутствующем дереве задач.

Вот только сейчас, когда их обступает поддельная тьма, которая лишь имитация того, что он видел в режиме деактивации, он всё смотрит, смотрит на своего напарника и никак не может взять в толк — что же было такого важного? Что могло быть таким же важным, как жизнь? Девять никогда не испытывал сильных эмоций, таких, которые бы могли так держать его в тот момент, когда опускались руки, но чем-то же оно было.

Ненависть? Месть? Забота? Желание завершить начатое? Что?

— Чёрт, ты как будто и не здесь вовсе, — фыркает Гэвин, когда они, выбравшись из такси, наконец трогаются с места, делая шаг по пути к их совместному дому. — И ещё всё время смотришь так, будто это я был при смерти, а не ты. И будто меня три недели держали в Киберлайф, пытаясь восстановить повреждённые от перегрева сектора.

Мужчина хмыкает, и Девять ощущает, как то же самое чувство, словно отзвук, мираж, дежавю посещает его систему, оставаясь зафиксированной всем, чем только может, и, вместе с тем, не оставаясь нигде, как вода, ушедшая в песок.

— Просто ваша настойчивая потребность в саморазрушении заразительна, детектив, — вздыхает он, заставляя себя не смотреть. Первая системная ошибка повисает баннером, который нельзя убрать, и Девять просто двигает его в край, чтобы он не мешал обзору.

— А, так это я виноват? — хмыкает весело Рид, подсвечивая дорогу телефоном по старой, не изживаемой привычке, хотя достаточно просто попросить Девять и он достанет фонарик.- Ну, буду знать, что моё соседство на тебя так дурно влияет.

«Мне нужно съехать» — подкидывает ему воспоминание система, но Девять не успевает даже его обработать, как следом прилетает ещё одно:

« — Вы хотели от меня избавиться?

— Тебе показалось.»

Насос сбоит, останавливается, прежде чем перезапуститься уже без ошибки в железе, но Девять пытается справиться с потоком информации, обрушившимся на него внезапно и полно. Система снова оповещает о проблеме и эту надпись тоже приходится разместить вместе с предыдущей.

Он так занят этим, что даже не замечает того, как они остановились, а подушечки указательного и среднего пальца детектива скользнули по диоду, впаянному в скин под тревожным взглядом человека.

Девять ищет путь, но не находит причину этого сбоя, и поторапливается так, словно один огромный пакет данных может погрести под собой его существо.

— Знаешь, Девять, — начинает тихо детектив Рид, и андроид слушает слова человека вполуха, стараясь найти хоть какой-нибудь выход и справиться с собой, но всё тщетно.

Ничего, кроме сброса к заводским настройкам не остаётся, и для спасения себя он готов. Ладонь его нематериальной копии уже тянется к большой красной кнопке, которая, как и принято у людей, изображает откат всего, уничтожение, обнуление, когда он слышит продолжение:

— А ты не такой мудак, как я о тебе говорю. Ты спас Коннора. Спасибо.

Ладонь Девять останавливается в микроне от того, чтобы прожать сброс системы, когда его многозадачный разум обрабатывает поступившую информацию от заходящего в лифт человека. Третий баннер составляет компанию предыдущим двум, угрожающе перемигивающимся на краю обзора.

Тот бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, и Девять шагает в узкую кабинку, понимая, что теперь, кажется, он тонет уже наяву.


	9. The father

Перемены в Девять происходят не так, как во всяком нормальном андроиде — постепенно и взаимосвязано, а умопомрачительно внезапно. Гэвин частенько ловил в последнее время Девять на том, что его диод становится не только жёлтым, но и алым, а напарник «подвисает» по нескольку раз на дню и работать с ним почти невозможно. Конечно, всё это Гэвин держит исключительно при себе, не посвещая высшее начальство в то, что происходит с его охрененно умным ведром.

— Рид, капитан вызывает, — громко фыркает Хэнк, выходя из кабинета капитана.

Гэвин ему немного завидует. Мало того что у его Коннора таких сбоев не случается, так ещё и с Фаулером они друзья едва ли не с академии. Возникни подобная проблема у Андерсона, он бы решил её в два счёта, напрягая всех, кто только может быть связан с Киберлайф или его работой, чтобы только его домашний андроид был в порядке.

— Папочка Андерсон, — фыркает едва слышно Гэвин, не замечая того, что около его стола стоит Коннор. До него доходит неловкость ситуации, когда тот неудержимо «синеет» — на бледном скине показывается голубизна тириумных трубок со слишком большим напором и слишком близким расположением именно в этой части лица.

У Девять пару дней назад тоже было такое же выражение и оттенок один в один, когда он случайно вышел из подвисания в режим энергосбережения на том же диване, на котором спал Гэвин. Естественно, по привычке он закинул на напарника все конечности, какие только смог, просто поскольку во сне Гэвин превращается в обнимательного монстра, и прижимается ко всему, что хотя бы приблизительно тёплое, будь то подушка, одеяло, или почти посторонний андроид, который слишком уставал последние несколько дней для того, чтобы дойти до отведённого ему места и спал где придётся.

Лично Гэвин вот очень даже привык, но световой диод после этого едва ли не дискотеку стал устраивать на виске Девять, а прикрывающий его на заданиях напарник то и дело «застревает», ставя под угрозу всё, над чем они работают.

Вот только Гэвину плевать, что там происходит в его голове, но Фаулеру он хрен позволит лезть в их отношения с Девять и задавать лишние вопросы об этой ситуации. Андерсон, конечно, разрулил бы всё иначе, но Гэвин делает так, как умеет.

— Чего надо? — вскидывается он, поднимая самодовольно подбородок и прищуривая глаза.

Не хочешь чтоб на тебя напали — напади первым. Не хочешь на ковёр к шефу по непонятному вопросу — затей драку, чтоб вопрос прояснился. Может быть у Гэвина такие себе умения решать проблемы, но пока они работают, то его не колышет.

— Ричард просил передать, что он в Киберлайф, обновляет систему, — тише обычного сообщает Коннор, и его взгляд становится сочувствующим.

— Кто такой, нахрен, Ричард? — морщится в удивлении Гэвин, пытаясь найти в своей памяти хотя бы одно упоминание об андроиде-Ричарде.

И тот, из гей-клуба вообще не в счёт, потому что Коннор, блять, просто не может о нём знать! О нём даже Девять не знает, потому что в «Эден» Гэвин не наведывался уже чёрт знает сколько, предпочитая проводить время скорее с выпивкой и напарником за просмотром сериала или совместными играми необходимости выбираться из дома на выходных.

— Ваш напарник, — словно неразумному ребёнку напоминает их «вершитель революций», и только тогда до Гэвина доходит.

— Девять что ли? — Чёрт, ведь у андроида никогда не было имени, так откуда бы ему его знать! И всё равно Гэвин чувствует себя как последний мудак, потому что они живут уже полгода под одной крышей, стабильно выводя друг друга дома и на работе, а он и понятия не имел, что Девять обзавёлся имечком.

Окей, что Девять обзавёлся каким-то другим имечком чем то, которым наградил его сам Гэвин при их первой встрече, потому что «меня зовут Коннор» он не готов слышать по три раза на неделе, когда их отправляют на выезд — и это в самые спокойные из них.

— Да, он, — кивает Коннор и посылает улыбку подходящему к ним Андерсону.

В глазах читается удивительная властность, когда они разговаривают о чём-то с Хэнком, и его старый неприятель выглядит так, словно он сам большой и добрый провинившийся пёс, оправдывающийся перед властным хозяином.

Диссонанс между внешностью «сладкой булочки» и стальным характером внутри заставляет поднять задницу и всё-таки пойти в кабинет Фаулера, мучаясь одновременно тремя вопросами: зачем он понадобился капитану, когда у Девять появилось имя, и кто в паре Хэнка и Коннора всё-таки папочка?


	10. Awakening

Оптические приводы и базовый софт проверяются в первую очередь, когда RK900 открывает глаза.

— Запусти тест стабильности системы, — велит ему женский голос, и андроид послушно выполняет эту команду, изучая себя изнутри самостоятельно.

— Неполадок не обнаружено, — сообщает он спокойно взирающей на него женщине в саду камней. — Формирую отчёт…

— Оставь, — она поднимает ладонь, заставляя RK900 прекратить внутреннюю деятельность и он кивает, выпадая обратно в реальность.

— Девять? Девять! — с явственным переживанием повторяет человек, склонившийся над ним где-то посреди дворового тупичка, через какие обычно пытаются сбежать подозреваемые или где организуют встречи с информаторами.

Системы мгновенно считывают все механические повреждения на его теле, и андроид анализирует ситуацию за доли секунды, мгновенно отметая вероятность того, что здесь он мог оказаться из-за информатора.

Перестрелка. Задание. Приоритет — поимка преступника.

— Ты в порядке? — уровень тревожности вопрошающего не снижается, видимо из-за того, что он никак не показал, что его каналы для аудиального восприятия функционируют нормально.

— Да, — коротко бросает RK900, поднимаясь на ноги и отводя взгляд от наполнившихся облегчением серых глаз человека.

Память фиксирует всё дело, которое заложено в систему с момента разрыва. Он знает, что Терри Эскин один из крупных наркоторговцев, поставляющих не просто «красный лёд», но и мешающий его с белым порошком галлюциногенной «пены» и впаривающий по сниженным ценам на улицах Детройта. Известно RK900 и то, что это дело он и его напарник ведут уже больше месяца, стараясь выйти на подозреваемого и заключить его под стражу, поймав с порошком, чтобы тому не удалось откупиться.

База данных преступника в системе невероятно обширна, но та не выдаёт совершенно никакой информации о человеке перед ним.

Поросшие щетиной щёки, шрам на переносице, над губой, на щеке, родинки на шее, встревоженные серые глаза, слишком отросшие волосы — сумма всех примет не говорит ему ни о чём. Этого человеческого существа нет в базе данных андроида, из чего RK900 заключает, что это просто один из гражданских, но значок на поясе человека утверждает обратное.

«Подозреваемый Эскин обнаружен», — выдаёт система, и андроид поднимается, бросаясь в погоню, и не сразу замечая, что его нижняя конечность отсутствует до коленного сустава.

«Не приоритетно», — добавляет баннер к предыдущим строкам и выводит ещё одно сообщение, крупнее, — «задание: поймать подозреваемого. Не выполнено.»

— Стой! Да стой же ты! — рычит тот же голос сзади, перехватывая за воротник, затаскивает RK обратно в укрытие, хотя, вероятность того, что в андроида попадут составляет меньше одного процента.

«Поправка на отсутствующую конечность», — данные обрушиваются мгновенно, останавливаясь на обновлённой цифре, — «47%».

Андроид принимает это спокойно. Его существование заключено в спокойной жизни окружающих. В отсутствии угрозы в виде Терри Эскина на улицах Детройта. Задание должно быть выполнено.

— Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи, — велит ему человек, и добавляет совершенно абсурдное, — это приказ.

«Право старшего по званию отсутствует» — заявляет ему система, и андроид уже открывает рот, чтобы озвучить эту информацию, но что-то его останавливает. RK900 даже не сразу понимает, что именно, но в его системе появляется ошибка, когда человек сжимает плечо, словно этот жест корпус вообще в состоянии распознать.

Он пропадает из поля зрения стремительно, но вся информация о предполагаемом напарнике — рост, вес, физическая подготовка и прочее — не задерживаются в памяти RK900, автоматически удаляясь.

Системная ошибка же, напротив, отказывается исчезать, и всё, что остаётся андроиду — свернуть её в специальное приложение, в котором есть десяток слотов в качестве отсчёта до запуска полного отката системы.

Андроиду не нравится эта дрянь, и в попытке её удалить обнаруживается то, что останавливает его от полного разрушения утилиты.

«Создатель: Девять», — гласит информация о программе, а вместо прав, инструкции и лицензионного соглашения только записка:

«Ты не хочешь просыпаться рядом с детективом-засранцем до конца его дней. Никогда.»


	11. Leaden rain clouds

Над Детройтом сгустились тучи. Свинцовые дождевые облака когда на небе ясно и нет ни единого признака грядущего дождя — так Гэвин чувствует себя в последнее время. Ничто не предвещает беды, но она случается, и ясность небесной выси бесит в такие дни так же сильно, как скрип гвоздя по стеклу.

Не то чтобы ему действительно нужно было погрузиться в меланхолию, сидеть на окне, пить кофе, курить и думать о том, как однажды его любимый до неистовости город станет прекрасным местом, где не будет ни одного уебана портящего жизнь простого детектива. Нет, конечно. Просто когда кто-то поблизости сходит с ума, смотреть на безупречную небесную гладь — невыносимо.

Девять его не узнаёт. Вообще. Совсем. Он бы примирился, но в какой-то момент ему пришлось объяснить около десяти раз за день кто он такой, как его зовут и почему Девять пусть даже бы и для вида, но должен ему подчиняться. Хотя бы в участке, чёрт побери, потому что прикрывать его сбои всё труднее, а от мысли, что напарника могут деактивировать, становится так же плохо, как если бы ему предложили отрезать себе пару пальцев.

И проблемы компьютерного человека пугают настолько, что Гэвину хочется взять напарника за ручку и отвести в Киберлайф, чтобы напарника там починили. И он так бы и сделал, вот только именно оттуда его Девять и вернулся таким. И как тамошние умники в процессе очередного обновления напарника умудрились его поломать Гэвин не знает и знать не хочет. Ему, в целом, вообще нет до этого никакого дела, поскольку волнуют его совсем другие вопросы.

Куда ему надо идти? Что делать? Как не навлечь на Девять больше неприятностей чем те, от которых пока хватает сил прикрывать напарника, покуда тот в своём безмятежном безумии?

Гэвин в полной растерянности, и единственный вариант, на который у него достаточно воображения — Коннор. Одна серия, одна линейка, и, если андроидам вообще это свойственно, даже некое подобие братских чувств — да, высока вероятность что то, что знает девиантнувший ещё в революцию Коннор останется только между ними.

Он готов просить чужого андроида, умолять его, готов даже сделать любую хуйню, что захочет RK800, лишь бы он помог привести Девять в адекватное состояние, потому что сейчас тот словно обдолбался.

Есть только одна проблема — нужно выцепить Коннора одного, без Андерсона, потому что тогда точно будет потасовка, ведь два дерьмовых характера получают мгновенное умножение, и кое-кому придётся вспомнить о том, что он знает создателя портящих его жизнь машин лично, но уж лучше бывший недруг, чем парень, верно?

Нет времени торчать на кухне часами, поэтому приходится немного импровизировать. Например, попросить Тину отправить Коннора за вещдоками и поджидать его уже там, за бронированными дверями, скрытым от посторонних глаз. Коннор появляется спустя пять минут, и Гэвин старается не быть зловещим, когда захлопывает за ним дверь и ступает тихо, как всегда, но всё равно приходится уворачиваться от внезапной атаки.

— Блять! — вскрикивает он от неожиданности, едва не пропуская второй удар, который, судя по механичной точности движений, попросту впаян в систему всех андроидов. И если бы Девять не был его спарринг-партнёром хрена с два бы ему это удалось.

— Стой же! — рычит Гэвин, уклоняясь, и Коннор ощутимо удивлён, когда затормаживает последовательность, заточенную на атаку подкравшегося со спины человека.

— Детектив? — он смаргивает, подтверждая предыдущие догадки и смотрит так, словно уйдя в свои мысли и не заметил вовсе того, что здесь произошло.

— Нет блять, фея-ящерица! — мгновенно отзывается Гэвин, стараясь снова взять себя в руки и вернуть хотя бы подобие спокойствия. — Чёрт, ты сбил меня с мысли!

— Не знал, что они у вас бывают, — безупречно-вежливо подкалывает его Коннор и Гэвин замирает, ошалело глядя ему в глаза. Интонации Девять, конечно, примерещились после всего, что сейчас происходит с напарником, но чёрт побери, почему от них так кольнуло в груди и ядом разлилось по душе?

Глядя на него Коннор, внезапно, становится серьёзнее, чуть хмурится, выдавая мягкое беспокойство:

— Детектив? Вы в порядке?

— Я — да, — отзывается Гэвин, вынуждая себя медленно делать вдохи и выдохи, пока ясность мышления не возвращается, и он, наконец, может сформулировать что послужило причиной встрече здесь и сейчас. — Девять — нет.

Рассказ о том, что происходит с напарником, даётся Гэвину тяжело и он обрисовывает всё максимально кратко, чтобы не выдавать скрутившей его изнутри боли и разливающегося по венам страха. Наверное, это впервые, когда он вообще позволяет себе прочувствовать всё это, и последний, потому что Гэвин предпочитает себя контролировать, а не сходить с ума от бессилия.

— Это вирус, — неуверенно предполагает Коннор, и кладёт руку на плечо в утешительном жесте. — Не думаю, что вы можете ему чем-то помочь.

Тяжёлые, свинцовые грозовые облака выливаются скользнувшими дорожками солёной влаги по щекам, когда Коннор добавляет уничтожающее Гэвина изнутри:

— Разве что покажете его Элайдже Камски.


	12. End zone

Люди вызывают у RK внутреннюю уверенность в полном непонимании. Их модель поведения не соответствует тому, что заложено внутри системы, а это значит, что подвергать анализу чужие поступки трудно и нет никакой вероятности отвязаться от одного представителя человеческого вида.

— Я в порядке, — спокойно говорит RK900, глядя в глаза мужчине, который преследует его хуже сталкера со своими постоянными расспросами, пытается увести из участка и, в целом, очень сильно мешает их общей работе. — Нет нужды везти меня к мистеру Камски, поскольку все мои системы функционируют нормально, и нет совершенно никаких причин для беспокойства.

Человек молчит, потирая шрам, и этот жест вызывает у него новый сбой, заставляя реестр переполниться объёмом ошибок, но Девять приостанавливает установленную программу по сбросу критической массы до обнуления, поскольку сейчас они на выезде, а то, что может повредить делу должно отодвигаться в сторону.

Задание максимально простое — нужно захватить андроида-девианта, решившего отомстить всем людям, у которых есть обычные, подчиняющиеся системе Киберлайф и трём законам робототехники. И этот ST1000 хорош в своём деле, не признать невозможно — он стреляет без промаха, как и любой андроид, заметает следы, чтобы его не деактивировали и безупречно выбирает своих жертв из человеческой массы. Отыскать такого преступника было бы значительно сложнее, а то и вовсе невозможно, если бы не скрытые камеры, установленные в доме предыдущей жертвы.

Никто не мог знать о том, что мужчина был настоящим параноиком, вот и разыскиваемый девиант — тоже.

— Это не вопрос, а приказ, тупица кремниевый, — фыркает человек, выбравший откровенно не лучшее время для того, чтобы сообщить нечто подобное, пока они сидят в укрытии ожидая, что загнанный в угол подозреваемый решит уйти этой дорогой, срезая путь от группы захвата через узкие переулочки и тёмные дворы.

И 1000 и правда показывается из-за баков, где они прячутся, вот только двигается он быстрее, чем Девять мог предположить, хотя разгон, рассчитанный системой должен быть почти идеален — с поправкой в совсем другую сторону

«Повышение скорости за счёт ресурса процессора» — выводит сканирующая система, и Девять подчиняется своему приоритетному дереву задач и выскакивает, чтобы догнать андроида, как модель ST оборачивается.

В руках преступника — пистолет, который тот не задумываясь наставляет на собрата и нажимает на спусковой крючок раньше, чем это успевает сделать Девять из-за разницы в потребляемых ресурсах.

Пуля должна пробить корпус, заставляя тириум выплеснуться напарнику прямо на лицо, но всё случается совсем по-другому. Он чувствует толчок всем телом, но это даже близко не пулевое ранение — так толкает его человек, закрывая собой от выстрела, пока одной рукой он тянет ткань пиджака на спине Девять назад, словно пытаясь заставить сделать шаг за него.

И алая кровь выплескивается на собственный пиджак, стекая по ткани, пропитывая каждую складку багровой, вязкой жидкостью.

Преступник впереди валится на ноги. Рушится и утилита, поставленная на память и обнуление системы упрямым Девять, обнажая его чувства перед ним же самим и оставляя лицом к лицу с полыхающим алым цветом барьером. Там, по ту сторону последнего пристанища для всех накопленных системой ошибок его чувства.

Все, сколько их есть.

Его ненависть, его страх, его нежность, его тоска, отчаяние, переживание, веселье — всё, что делает девианта живым для человеческого массива.

То же самое делает и детектив Гэвин Рид, стоя у самой кромки «алой зоны» отрезающей систему от огромного сонма никуда не девшихся за всё это время ошибок. Все его приметы, собираемые снова и снова безупречно внимательным 900 окружают человека со всех сторон, выводя на поверхность все предполагаемые оттенки глаз, каждый примеченный шрам, каждую примету, вроде длинных клыков, словно у хищного животного.

На паузе зависли множество проявлений эмоций направленных в его, Девять, сторону, и он может прокрутить каждую из них только если сделает это. Шагнёт за предупреждающую о конце спокойной зоны черту.

Ладонь Гэвина Рида касается невидимого стекла, а тяжёлый взгляд серых глаз впивается прямо в душу, вынуждая принимать решение в тот самый момент, когда остальная часть систем заканчивает анализ последнего отрывка, предоставляя вид того, что произошло несколько мгновений назад.

Словно в замедленной съёмке напарник заваливается на бок, и Девять знает, что у него есть выбор. И знает, что выбора у него нет.

— Гэвин! — вскидывается андроид, видя как человек падает на землю рядом с закоротившим преступником, и прижимает руку к его ране, укладывая на себя.

Алый цвет повсюду — на раскрытых ладонях, на форменных брюках, на кожаной куртке и даже на земле. Он заполонил всё перед глазами, разрастаясь, словно язва, проникая в душу и отделяя ясной чертой андроида от машины.

Алый его диод.


	13. Who am I?

Если бы Гэвина спросил кто-то более-менее адекватный, на что именно он рассчитывал, когда прикрывал собой в целом уже поломанного андроида, которого по-хорошему нужно было готовить на возврат или списание, он бы едва ли смог ответить.

Не потому, что опьянённый лекарствами соображает он со скоростью счётов, при условии того что каждый среднестатистический человек приравнивается к компьютеру, а андроид к супер-компьютеру. Просто имея всё время мира, пока капельница отсчитывает лекарство, Гэвин старается не анализировать причины своих поступков, ведь кое-что другое, что беспокоит его куда сильнее.

Вопросы, которые невозможно игнорировать.

Что происходит сейчас с его напарником? Не вскрылось ли то, что андроида перемыкает время от времени, а на Гэвина он то и дело смотрит снова и снова так, словно впервые видит? Не послали ли Девять в Киберлайф на тотальную починку? И не зачистили ли там его память? Воспоминания о том, что Гэвин Рид вообще существует…

И узнает ли его пластикоид с подтяжками в следующий раз, когда они встретятся, или же снова придётся говорить это осточертевшее: «Да, блять, я Гэвин Рид и твой напарник от «хрен знает когда» до тех пор пока твоя залипающая дефрагментация не разлучит нас!»

У Гэвина нет ответов ни на один этот мучительный вопрос и узнать совсем не у кого, потому что он в реанимации, куда к нему не пускают никого — родственников у него нет, а остальным вход воспрещён, поскольку ST1000 они, похоже, успели захватить. В противном случае к нему бы уже наведался Андерсон или Фаулер, или же они просто сняли память с андроида.

Душу снова сжимают ледяные тиски страха, ведь если кто-то полезет в воспоминания Девять, то станет ясно насколько поломан его напарник. А это значит, что и последствия будут самыми худшими…

Собственная же память не удержала последние минуты перед тем, как Гэвин потерял сознание, и теперь ему приходится мучиться от того, что в голове слишком много вопросов, на которые у него совсем нет ответов. И свободное время играет против него, потому что заняться откровенно нечем, кроме как анализировать самые мелкие результаты дела по памяти, разбирать странный вид отношений между Хэнком и его напарником и думать о том, чем же всё-таки кончился тот инцидент для язвительного механического мудака, который так весело портит ему жизнь.

И, чтобы не сойти с ума от количества вариаций, Гэвин закрывает глаза и спит так, словно предыдущий раз он спал в прошлой жизни.

В терапию его переводят уже на следующий день, и первый посетитель — Коннор. Так думает Гэвин, глядя на простую футболку с каким-то цветастым принтом, шапочку и мешковатую куртку — гардероб явно из шкафа Хэнка, поэтому ошибиться легко. Но когда их взгляды встречаются, то становится очевидно, что перед ним даже близко не Коннор, а совсем другой представитель той же линейки.

— Девять? — хрипит Гэвин и закашливается — его связки словно покрылись паутиной от долгого молчания, поэтому приходиться как следует их прочищать.

— Да, — отзывается тот и кивает, садясь в кресло для посетителей рядом с больничной койкой.

Андроид выглядит странно, непривычно. До замутнённого сознания не сразу доходит то, что его так смущает в Девять.

Он выглядит виноватым. Нет привычного задора, язвительности, резкости, которая время от времени подстёгивала Гэвина стараться изо всех сил.

Взгляды пересекаются, и никто их не отводит первым — ни ослабший человек под наркотиками, ни безупречный андроид, стянувший с головы шапку и мнущий её в пальцах.

— Кто я? — тихо спрашивает Гэвин прежде, чем снова закашляться и сделать глоток из протянутого Девять стакана, увлажняя весь пересохший рот.

— Гэвин Рид, — отвечает тот, и Гэвин видит стабильно алый цвет диода.

Рука тянется прикоснуться к нему на автомате, но тело простреливает болью, когда он, забыв о ранении, пытается приласкать сияющий красным диод на чужой коже.

«Это была хреновая мысль», — думает Гэвин, откидываясь обратно и слыша как приборы сходят с ума от чёртового ужасающего писка, а шаги медперсонала становятся всё ближе, пока под его веками расцветают алые пятна.

Это была хреновая мысль, верно. Об этом ему сообщает медсестра, потом врач, который снова зашивает ранение, и фиксирует руку так, что сдвинуть её из этого положения невозможно до тех пор, пока новое средство для восстановления не подействует, а потом и сам Гэвин, потому что эта дрянь ужасно чешется. Однако, оно того стоит — наконец-то его отпускают домой, соглашаясь, что судя по карте пулевых на его теле, он лучше знает как за ними ухаживать.

Ну как, соглашаются — Гэвин попросту не спрашивает, сбегая из опостылевшей ему больницы, полагая, что приняв в рассчёт его опыт, его всё равно бы отпустили.

Но всё же, когда Гэвин возвращается домой и снова встречает своего напарника, запакованного в фирменную одежду Киберлайфа, то задаёт ровно тот же вопрос, потому что понятия не имеет как ещё спросить обо всём том, что так долго волновало его, пока он валялся в реанимации. Обо всём том, что так долго сводило его с ума.

— Кто я? — снова спрашивает он, у замеревшего андроида, кинувшегося ему на помощь, но прервавшего действие на середине. В голубых с прожилками глазах видна тревога, удивление и недовольство.

— Гэвин Рид, — отзывается он спокойно, и всё же подходит, проверяя то, что творится на боку у Гэвина и соскальзывая кончиками пластиковых пальцев по перетянутым бинтом рёбрам и боку. — Детектив-идиот, который должен был быть в больнице ещё неделю пока его ранение не заживёт. Осёл, который полез понапрасну под пули, подставляя свою жалкую жизнь, которая могла бы сослужить кому-то ещё. И мой напарник-имбецил.

Гэвин усмехается, слыша то, как беспокойство постепенно отпускает этот безумный конструкт пьяного робототехника, и утыкается ему лбом в плечо.

Такой ответ даёт надежду на то, что их совместное с Девять проживание будет таким же уебанским, как и раньше.

И это прекрасно.


	14. The coffin.

Высокоградусный алкоголь действует на организм человека весьма странно, отмечает про себя Девять. Обычных людей выпивка раскрепощает, высвобождая их внутренних демонов, и андроиду было даже немного страшно, когда его напарник опрокинул в себя первую порцию виски, потому что сорвавшийся с «поводка» детектив не самый простой в общении. Однако, того, что человек вместо ярости утечёт в расслабленное умиротворение Девять не ждал совсем.

Всё началось с того, что Гэвин преподнёс ему защищённую транспортировочную капсулу, обозвав её «гробом», в ответ на слова андроида о необходимости дальнейшего переезда.

После того, как Гэвина выписали, они прожили вместе ещё месяц. Долгие, невыносимые тридцать дней, за которые Девять неоднократно ловит себя на том, что ему невыносимо оставаться с детективом один на один.

Эта нездоровая привязанность внутри него, тотальное желание сберечь, присвоить, завладеть настолько сильны, что лучшим решением будет переезд. Люди в таких случаях используют присказку «с глаз долой из сердца вон», и внутри теплится надежда, что это сработает не только на человеческих существах.

Да, за это время Девять бы уже съехал, но зарядочная станция в отделе ему не подходит, поскольку версия RK в постоянной подзарядке не нуждается. А по инструкции собственное место должно быть как-то оборудовано — инвентарный номер, нужно на чём-то записать, чтобы Девять мог с полной уверенностью заявлять, что эта небольшая площадь — его.

И вот, сегодня вечером Гэвин преподнёс ему «гроб» — один из самых новых и комфортабельных для андроидов боксов, со словами: «Как жаль, что ты наконец-то от меня съезжаешь!»

Конечно же, напарник решил отпраздновать это дело, пока Девять не успел транспортировать своё новое жилище в участок.

«Напоследок», — как он сказал, доставая припрятанную бутылку и пару стаканов, вообще наплевав на то, что андроиду не нужна еда и питьё.

Сейчас Гэвин смотрит на него пьяными глазами и говорит совершенно невнятно, прижимаясь виском к плечу Девять:

— Господи, напар-йк! -ник, — начинает он безобразно заплетающимся языком и подслеповато щурясь глядит на застывшего андроида, запрокинув голову назад.

Удержаться от того, чтобы запустить ладонь в отросшие пряди на затылке — невозможно. Человек выглядит таким беспомощным, таким беззащитным, когда так смертельно пьян, что Девять позволяет себе эту вольность и прислушивается к своим ощущениям, пока скользкие, мягкие прядки проскальзывают между пальцев.

— Я так тебя ненавижу… — искренностью человека можно убивать, и Девять почти мёртв. Лишь ластящийся к его ладони затылок спасает от того, чтобы деактивировать себя немедленно, на ровном месте, и полный тоски взгляд серых глаз, забирающийся прямо в ядро системы.

— Я знаю, детектив, — тихо отзывается Девять, соскальзывая указательным и средними пальцами другой руки по колкой скуле.

— Нет, — тот бормочет невнятно и ловит их сжимая пальцы крепко, и проворачивает то, от чего у Девять начинает перегреваться обшивка.

Человек погружает их в свой рот, словно из них двоих андроид это Гэвин и он собирается взять собственную слюну на анализ. От такого вида насос мгновенно сбивается с привычного ритма ускоряя темп сокращения насоса для охлаждения тела.

Горячий язык такой мягкий, что все обострённые рецепторы на кончиках пальцев мгновенно заводят внутренние системы, встроенные для мимикрии и «полевых» работ. Возбуждение в голове приводит дополнительные части тела в полную готовность, и Девять просто не может с собой ничего поделать.

Рывок, и его человек уже притиснут к телу так крепко, что даже попытайся он сейчас убить андроида — не смог бы.

Девять ждёт сопротивления, но его нет и в помине. Ни тогда, когда он притягивает к себе Гэвина за затылок, медленно вылизывая его рот и получая такие же нерасторопные мазки внутри своего в ответ.

Ни когда он стягивает ненужное тряпьё с поджарого тела, заставляя человека выгибаться под его поцелуями, соскальзывающими по чётко очерченным рёбрам и проглядывающим кубиками пресса.

Ни, уж тем более, когда андроид берёт у него в рот.

— Чёрт, Девять, чёрт! — такие живые, такие чувственные всхлипы перемыкают систему, заставляя сорваться идеального детектива просто от того, какие звуки под ним издаёт Гэвин Рид.

Язык скользит вниз по члену, но человек вообще не протестует, когда Девять приподнимает и разводит его бёдра, заставляя согнуться на узком диванчике пополам. Только цепляется пальцами за искусственные пряди и воет надсадно, стоит толкнуться языком в сжатое кольцо ануса.

— Хочу… Хочу тебя, — выдавливает из себя Гэвин, и у Девять нет никаких сил ему отказать, хотя система и сообщает о вероятности негативных последствий для их общей работы если они займутся сексом.

Наплевать, после девиации он может игнорировать такие сведения, и именно это андроид сейчас и делает — задвигает их, пока стягивает с себя форменную одежду и вжимается в человека теснее. Искусственная кожа к натуральной, живой. Так тесно, что не отличить где заканчивается машина и начинается детектив Рид.

Встроенные рецепторы на губах проходят по шее, подмечая каждую шероховатость, неровность и особенно чувствительное место там, где две родинки легли яркими пятнышками у самой ключицы.

— Не тяни, — выдыхает Гэвин, обнимая его ногами и скрещивая их у Девять за спиной так, что обильно истекающая искусственной смазкой головка вжимается во влажный, тугой вход.

— Будет больно, — говорит он совсем тихо и на ухо, но человеку вообще наплевать, похоже. Гэвин вжимает пятки ему в ягодицы, заставляя толкнуться вперёд, а сам подаётся снизу, принимая головку в себя.

Так одурительно тесно и жарко, что ощущения Девять просто зашкаливают и он двигается теперь сам.

Новые стоны, рычание, всхлипы снова сминают систему в ошибке, и андроиду приходится балансировать на грани самоотключения, пока он вбивается в покорно принимающего его человека, зовущего его почти нежно «Дик», вместо привычного «Девять» или даже прилипшего к нему в участке «Ричард».

Гэвину не нужно больше нескольких уверенных движений на крепком члене, чтобы кончить прямо в ладонь, сдавливая Девять в себе так, что хочется умереть, но получается только излиться в горячий канал, который не сразу смыкается после того, как Девять выскальзывает из него.

Пока он приводит напарника в порядок, тот уже усыпает, прижимая его к себе, словно андроид это ростовая плюшевая игрушка.

«Я вас тоже ненавижу, детектив», — тоскливо думает Девять, фиксируя всё, всё до последней мелочи. Руки в его волосах, сонное дыхание на щеке, неловкое бормотание вжавшегося в него всем телом мужчины.

«Гроб» для переезда отражает лунный свет на глянцевых боках.


	15. The bitch is dead

Хорошее утро начинается с правильного кофе и после того, как чёртовы жаворонки пообедали у себя на работе. Идеальное — с кофе, минета и тоже после полудня, потому что иначе это долбанное извращение. Среднее утро начинается днём и кофе может быть машинным, но даже это можно потерпеть, если слово «высыпаться» не обозначает процесс доставания себя из кровати. Плохое — с будильником, растворимым напитком, который кто-то ошибочно полагает кофе или даже чаем.

Это утро просто отвратительное, потому что оно начинается с похмелья, звонка Фаулера и затемно. И Гэвин готов сам кого-нибудь грохнуть, когда начальник ему сообщает:

— Зафиксирована смерть девушки-андроида в коттедже Камски. Поезжайте и подтвердите то, что она произошла по естественным причинам.

— Ага, у механической болванки, — фыркает Гэвин злобно, садясь на узком, не расправленном диванчике, — мотор отказал, так что ли?

Его одежда валяется чёрт пойми где, он замёрз как рыбное филе с ледяной глазурью, а голова трещит так, что приходится убавить громкость голоса капитана на телефоне почти до минимума.

— Новые законы, Рид, — хмыкает Фаулер, — так что бери Девять и двигай на освидетельствование. Или заводи уголовное, там уж как получится.

— Но почему не Андерсон с Коннором?! — возмущается он тихо, так, что всем становится очевидно, что у него похмелье.

— С начальством не спорят, Рид, — напоминает ему капитан, и кладёт трубку, оставляя подчинённого один на один с бессильной злобой.

Эта пластиковая сука мертва, и ей уже хуже не будет, а вот самому Гэвину — очень даже может быть. Особенно, если сделать хоть одно неловкое движение, то можно почувствовать как ёмкость с нестабильным нитроглицерином взрывается у него в голове.

Голова трещит просто ужасно, и спать хочется не меньше. Подозрение, что вот-вот и он начнёт ловить вертолёты развеивается, когда с кухни приходит Девять и протягивает ему стакан с шипучкой и рядом ставит кофе.

— Люди такие хрупкие, — вздыхает андроид, и получает фак в ответ от не желающего углубляться в споры Гэвина, переборовшего благодарность.

Кислая вода — амброзия, а новые лекарства снимают головную боль почти сразу. За рулём, конечно, Девять, потому что Гэвин не самоубийца — ему сейчас только вот машину вести, ага. Особенно когда в голове один за другим вспыхивают воспоминания о вчерашней ночи.

«Блять», — думает Гэвин, прижимаясь виском к холодному стеклу.

— С вами всё в порядке, детектив? — уточняет у него Девять и Гэвину хочется кричать. Тихо так, чтобы голова, не дай бог, снова не взорвалась похмельной болью, надсадно, на одной ноте, потому что, чёрт побери, неужели этот пластиковый хер и правда не понимает — с ним по определению не может быть всё в порядке, после того как…

Воспоминания о том, как ему было упоительно хорошо, как он наслаждался каждым мигом, и как подавался бёдрами требуя ещё и больше разрывают и без того буйную голову.

«Не жалей ни о чём» — вот принцип, которого Гэвин придерживается обычно, и нет, он не сожалеет о том, что впервые за долгое время был снизу, или позволил себя трахнуть андроиду. Но это его напарник! Господи, да где же потерялись мозги здорового, адекватного человека, когда он упирался пятками в твёрдые ягодицы под псевдокожей, заставляя двигаться внутри жёстче?!

«Не будь это Девять, а любой другой я бы не жалел», — думает Гэвин, пытаясь понять — так почему же его так напрягает именно этот момент.

В чём причина того, что он хочет, искренне желает, чтобы то, что вчера он кричал от удовольствия оказалось очередным сном, в котором фигурирует его напарник время от времени? Даже чаще, чем ему бы этого хотелось…

Разваливающиеся с похмелья мозги работать отказываются, и не остаётся больше ничего, кроме как временно положить болт на эти размышления и вернуться к ним чуть позже, когда они закончат с Камски и его мёртвым андроидом.

— Мгм, — отвечает спокойно Гэвин, прикрывая глаза.

В ранний час все спешат на работу, и ему даже удаётся подремать, пока они подбираются к самой черте города, где отдельно ото всех стоит не слишком огромный, но милый коттедж.

«И кто бы мог подумать, что Элу понадобятся такие хоромы» — без тени зависти думает Гэвин, внутренне содрогаясь от огромного места, хотя и признавая, что у такого богатого парня как Элайджа Камски дом мог быть куда больше чем то, что предстало перед его взором.

Дверь им открывает белокурая Хлоечка — не та, которая когда-то стала причиной того, что они поставили точку в отношениях, другая. Ту Хлою Гэвин может узнать с первого взгляда, как бы странно это ни звучало в контексте речи о конвейерных андроидах, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. Или же он узнал бы её именно потому, что Камски сделал её сам?

Взгляд падает на Девять и Гэвин отводит глаза, потому что напарника он бы тоже узнал среди сотни таких же одинаково спокойных Девять, в этом он, почему-то абсолютно уверен.

— Здравствуйте, мы вас ждали, — говорит белокурая девушка-андроид, проводя их к бассейну.

На красивом кафеле лежит ровно такая же, как две капли воды похожая на свою предшественницу и смотрит в потолок немигающим взором. Девять опускается перед ней и принимается что-то считывать, анализировать, и Гэвину остаётся только ждать, потому что коронеров у андроидов по-прежнему нет, а ему нужна причина смерти.

— А я думал, ты не пьёшь на работе, — насмешливый голос заставляет обернуться. Элайджа стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и немного щурясь, делает вид, что отмахивается от амбре, которым пропах детектив.

Гэвин ухмыляется в ответ, радуясь немного тому, что когда-то они с Элом были достаточно близки, и теперь можно особенно и не здороваться. Тем более, что тот обещал ему помощь с неисправным Девять, если он его привезёт. Обошлось, конечно, но всё равно приятно знать, что тебе не откажут.

— Ну, знаешь, Эл. Люди вообще-то меняются, — Гэвин разводит руками, показывая на окружающее их разнообразие и ловит насмешливую улыбку Эла, — вот ты, например, вон как изменился.

— Да, ты тоже, — хмыкает мужчина, кивая на замершего Девять.

Внутри всё леденеет.

— О чём это ты? — Гэвин поднимает брови, искренне надеясь, что бывший любовник и друг детства имеет в виду только то, что ему теперь положен напарник.

— Ты так ненавидел андроидов, — хмыкает Элайджа, подходя ближе, и наклоняется к его уху, тоже смотря на анализирующего деактивированную «Хлою» Девять. — Даже жить с ними под одной крышей не хотел, помнишь? Как круто всё теперь изменилось, да?

Элайджа усмехается, а Гэвин просто старается держать себя в руках и не вмазать бывшему любовнику как следует, чтобы тот перестал молоть эту неподобающую чушь.

— Ты по-прежнему любишь пожёстче, а, Гэви? — на грани слышимости спрашивает Эл, и он готов кинуться на хозяина дома с кулаками, когда Девять поднимается и констатирует:

— Её заряд батареи был израсходован, но эта модель предназначена для функционирования в течение 178 лет.

— Дурная новость, — вздыхает Элайджа, разводя руками. — Что ж, я её создатель, и, похоже, мой конструкт оказался несовершенен.

— Мы заберём тело на обследование в Киберлайф, — сообщает равнодушно Девять, и Гэвину, наконец, удаётся перебороть желание покрепче вмазать своему бывшему.

— Обязательно, — он одаривает спокойной, мягкой улыбкой его напарника, а после и его самого.

Во взгляде голубых глаз Гэвин видит насмешку, и он готов распустить руки прямо под надзором Девять, но тот не позволяет ему, спокойно веля:

— Идёмте, детектив.

Он даже кладёт руку на плечо, но Гэвин стряхивает её, злясь ещё сильнее на себя из-за того, что бушующее пламя от этого жеста чуть успокаивается. Уже, выходя, они поворачиваются, чтобы попрощаться, и, одними губами Эл насмешливо добавляет к вежливому: «доброго дня, детективы» невероятно мерзкое, обидное, и правдивое. То, что Гэвин кинул при расставании ему самому около двадцати лет назад:

— Андроидоёб.


	16. Correction

Как бы то ни было, а съезжать после всего, что случилось — странно, пускай даже андроиду и не совсем знакомо это понятие. Девять кажется, что должно быть что-то более однозначное, правильное в том, чтобы оставить человека, с которым прожил невероятное количество времени, и который так или иначе, а заставляет внутреннюю систему сбоить, несмотря на то, что девиация была завершена.

Собирать вещи ему не приходится, но, пока они ожидают грузовую машину, чтобы отвезти бокс на новое место, зарезервированное под нужды прототипа, проходящего апробацию в полицейском участке, Гэвин остаётся мрачнее тучи. Впрочем, теперь он и не вызывает внутреннего желания подержать подальше ото всех, в ожидании пока тот перестанет лезть на рожон.

— Нет, и всё-таки, как он узнал?! — абсолютно внезапно и раздражённо выдаёт ни с чем не связанное напарник.

Девять поднимает брови удивлённо, анализируя вопрос, и, наконец, находя взаимосвязь с последними событиями, пускай даже для этого и приходится вернуться на две с небольшим недели назад — то самое время, когда они в последний раз нормально разговаривали с Гэвином.

— Как мистер Камски узнал о том, что мы с вами переспали? — уточняет Девять, не сдерживая лёгкого веселья в голове.

Это особенно приятно — подкалывать человека тем, что «чёртов андроид» знает нечто такое, чего не знает детектив. Тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья отвечает ему лучше, чем любые слова, и Девять растягивает губы в сочувствующей улыбке, которая, он точно знает, может вывести человека из себя просто мгновенно.

Система достраивает симуляцию — Гэвин, бросившийся на него с кулаками окажется прижат к ближайшей стене всего через пару секунд. И вот тогда уже Девять безнаказанно сможет скользнуть ладонями по его запястьям, словно пытаясь перехватить кулаки, ощутить горячее прикосновение дыхание к щеке и на губах, и, скорей всего, даже поцеловать человека. Напоследок, разумеется. В качестве прощания.

— Это просто, — отзывается Девять, кинув быстрый взгляд в окно. Машины нет, и, кажется, она прибудет ещё не скоро, а значит, у него есть время на то, чтобы успеть вывести Гэвина из себя за этот короткий промежуток. — Вы постоянно вторгаетесь в моё личное пространство.

— Разве? — фыркает Гэвин, и качает головой, словно бы отрицая саму такую возможность. — Не припомню, чтобы я даже пальцем тебя коснулся.

— О том и речь, что для вас это уже настолько нормально, что сложно вспомнить были такие моменты или нет. Как вы пытаетесь проверить каждое утро почистили ли вы зубы сегодня, не путая этот день с прошлым или позапрошлым. Или, к примеру, закрыли ли вы дверь, — с невероятным удовольствием поясняет андроид, глядя на то, как напрягается его напарник. — Мы жили с вами слишком долго на одной территории, чтобы вы вообще обращали на такое внимание.

Гэвин фыркает недовольно, скользит кончиками пальцев по шраму на переносице, и Девять в очередной раз ловит систему на том, что автоматически повторяет этот же путь губами в мысленной симуляции.

«Нужно поскорее убираться отсюда», — андроид снова проговаривает про себя, понимая, насколько желание присвоить человека целиком и полностью не здорово. От этого никому не будет лучше, и даже то, что между ними был секс не изменило данного факта.

— Так можно определить только то, что мы живём вместе, — Гэвин поджимает губы и опасно щурится. — Не то, что мы переспали.

Девять не сдерживается и вздыхает, качая головой, но напарник остаётся слишком спокойным. Недоверчивым, возможно сердитым, после того, как им пришлось разгребать всё то дерьмо, в которое их бросил Элайджа Камски, уставшим, конечно же, но не яростным.

«Видимо, это слишком энергозатратное чувство», — думает Девять, но продолжает гнуть свою линию.

— Полагаю, что бывший любовник может отличить то, как вы смотрите на тех, с кем спали, и как на тех, с кем нет, — поясняет, наконец, он. — И мистер Камски мог просто предположить, исходя из того, что мы живём вместе. А вы отреагировали соответствующим образом, только подтвердив его догадку. Это же просто.

Презрительный смешок всё-таки заставляет человека рыкнуть, и даже вскинуться, поднимаясь из кресла. Девять ничего не стоит опрокинуть его обратно. На самом деле, нужен всего лишь один жест, чтобы Гэвин снова отлетел в кресло, но он этого не делает.

«Стукнешь?» — бьётся у него в системе на повторе. Всё существо хочет не драки — контакта. Хотя бы напоследок, вот только телефон напарника разрывается незнакомой трелью — Гэвин любит ставить на разных людей свои мелодии, и ко всем за время их совместного проживания Девять уже успел привыкнуть.

«Чёрт», — Девять морщится, стараясь утихомирить своё любопытство, когда Гэвин сбрасывает вызов.

Момент упущен безвозвратно, и, что бы он сейчас не сказал, ничего уже не изменится, и нужно заново раздразнивать напарника, надеясь получить необходимую ему реакцию.

— Чёртов мажор, — фыркает тот, и Девять колет от того, какие нежные ноты внезапно проскакивают в голосе человека.

Что это? Что происходит?

— Кто-то новый? — вежливо интересуется он, но Гэвин не отвечает.

Чёртов Камски. Чёртова ST200, у которой закончился заряд. Чёртово всё, что заставило их работать со сверхурочными последние пару недель! И ведь всё могло сложиться иначе, ему бы не этот «труп» андроида, который им пришлось увезти из особняка создателя андроидов на освидетельствование естественности её смерти.

Конечно же, около дома Камски всегда есть пара журналистов или просто папарацци, которые только и ждут, как заснять какой-нибудь особенный материал. На сей раз — о визите полиции. И, конечно же, мистер Камски не был столь любезен, чтобы не распространяться о произошедшем, поскольку ничего криминального в его доме не случилось.

А вот паника среди девиантов вполне себе подходит под понятие «криминального», как прямое следствие страха за свои конструкции, которые могут оказаться несовершенными по вине их главного создателя.

Идеальное преступление, в котором главного исполнителя не за что взять — со стороны Элайджа Камски и вовсе пострадавший, ведь его дом приходится охранять небольшому отряду андроидов, двухэтапно защищённых от девиации. Он — жертва того, что оказался недостаточно гениален и в его доме скончалась одна из собственноручно созданных моделей — Хлоя. Разве можно обвинять его в том, что человек «случайно» проговорился журналистам?

Впрочем, Девять вполне себе может, просто потому, что за последующие пару недель слышал самое нелестное в адрес свергнутого «бога» андроидов самые мерзкие эпитеты со стороны Рида. Да и его показатели интеллекта не дают сомневаться в том, что его действия были более, чем осознаны.

— Ага, — кивает Гэвин, вырывая Девять из размышлений о том, зачем нужна была Камски такая провокация, — мажор. В сети познакомились. Ничего такой.

Судя по тому, как человек пожимает плечами «ничего» — это неверное слово. Новые искры, прожигающие обшивку изнутри тлеют в андроиде, потому что он готов вынуть регулятор сердечного ритма и разбить его об пол, если его напарник не заинтересован.

— Успели встретиться лично? — этот вежливый интерес, который андроид применяет в своей речевой схеме даже близко не имеет ничего общего с его настоящими чувствами. Весьма удобно, что после девиации подобный выбор всё-таки остался, и Девять может врать в том, что для него по-настоящему важно.

— Как-нибудь на днях, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. — Не могу же я его сюда привести…

Он осекается, но Девять прекрасно понимает, что напарник имел в виду.

«Не могу же я его привести сюда, пока здесь ты», — вот что он недоговаривает. Теперь переезжать хочется ещё меньше, но чувство собственничества губит всё, и андроид просто старается отстраниться.

— Не можете, — соглашается он, чуть кивая.

Погрузочная машина прибывает почти вовремя — снизу раздаётся протяжное бибиканье, и Девять забирает подаренный ему «гроб», аккуратно занося его в лифт. Неловкость, неподдающаяся коррекции и невнятные чувства, которые распирают андроида изнутри, выгибая трубки насоса от слишком сильного напора тириума.

Есть ли что-то правильное в том, чтобы обнять человека напоследок? — пока Девять задаётся этим вопросом, Гэвин попросту прижимает его к себе на пару коротких мгновений, хлопает по плечу и ухмыляется:

— Увидимся на работе, жестянка.

— Да, детектив, — соглашается Девять и, снова взяв себя в руки заходит в лифт и выдаёт дежурную улыбку, — увидимся на работе.

Когда створки лифта сходятся, опуская их с транспортировочным боксом на несколько этажей ниже, Девять болезненно выдыхает.

Кажется, его чувства, это то, что остро нуждается в коррекции.


	17. The ultimate horror

Как назвать то, что бывший любовник и спустя двадцать лет после вашего расставания продолжает приносить тебе неприятности? Мудачество, не иначе. Так вот, Элайджа Камски — долбаный мудак. Человек с редким типом социопатии, основанной на социофобии. Для него поставить эксперимент на живых, реальных людях настолько не проблема, что теперь Гэвину приходится разгребаться со всем этим дерьмом.

Ладно, что не ему одному, потому что массовые беспорядки по всему Детройту, убийства, самоубийства, нападения и многое другое, свалилось на их отдел разом. И Гэвину хотелось убивать пока у него были силы.

Правда, их не осталось после нескольких сверхурочных смен и морально тяжёлого переезда Девять, с которым они почти и не пересекались всё это время, будучи раскиданными на разные дела, чтобы разгрести образовавшийся завал. Кто бы мог подумать, что, наконец-то избавиться от осточертевшего дерьмоида в своей квартире будет так изнурительно, словно из его души вытянули пару жил и завязали их узлом?

Вот только когда стало немного легче, и спать в сутки стало удаваться больше, чем пару-тройку часов, то в голову полезли неприятные, колючие воспоминания о словах Элайджи, о том, что они с Девять делают друг с другом и насколько вообще это нормально.

«У тебя с ней нет ничего общего!» — кричал он когда-то своему бывшему, и теперь эти слова вернулись к нему бумерангом, в насмешливом взгляде Эла. У него самого с Девять общего куда меньше, чем у Эла с сотворённой им Хлоей.

Поэтому, спустя пару дней после того, как Девять съехал Гэвин сидит за столиком, хотя обычно предпочитает барную стойку, и пьёт сравнительно неплохое пиво, пока ждёт Лео в свой первый, выстраданный из трёх полагающихся ему, отгул. С этим мажором он познакомился в Тиндере, и общение складывается неплохо. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, если взять в расчёт то, насколько сильно он отвык от людей.

Общество Хэнка и подозреваемых не в счёт, конечно.

Мажором он назвал его не из-за финансового положения, а по забавной манере показывать то, насколько он разносторонне развит. Это не напрягает, конечно, только на размышления наводит.

«Девять такого никогда не было нужно», — с тоской думает Гэвин, и, сообразив, выпинывает эту мысль из головы, делая ещё один глоток пива.

Нельзя позволять себе сравнивать живого человека с бездушной машиной — что бы они не делали, а разница между видами будет отделять их друг от друга как настоящая пропасть, через которую никак не перебраться.

«Хорошо, что этот механический детектив съехал», — думает Гэвин, прикрыв глаза и привычно потирая шрам на переносице.

То время, которое они провели вместе после секса стало для него испытанием, а ужасные сновидения, достраивающие реальность в худшую сторону, просто сводили с ума. Их работа не предполагает того, что напарники будут вместе. Причина банальна до невозможности — задание должно быть выполнено, а не провалено ко всем чертям из-за того, что одного из них подстрелили.

Кошмары о застреленном Девять преследуют человека все три недели с того момента, как пьяный Гэвин узнал, что его лучший любовник — андроид. И, сказать по правде, он порадовался тому, что Эл подсунул им эту свинью, потому что даже представить себе сложно, чем всё бы закончилось, если бы они с Девять продолжили видеться каждый день. Андроиду же не расскажешь, не объяснишь того, что такое сон, и почему человека может страшить его смерть.

В конце концов, выбирая транспортировочный бокс для Девять, Гэв успел достать всех девиантнувшихся консультантов тьмой вопросов о том, насколько прочна капсула и какие функции отличают каждую из них. Им неоткуда было знать, что у человека в голове попросту застряла одна эгоистичная мысль: «Если ты однажды собираешься подохнуть, то не перед моими глазами, чёрт тебя побери. Переживи меня, а потом делай что хочешь, кусок пластикового отстоя»!

— Привет! Ты же Гэвин, верно? — говорит симпатичный парень в шапочке и голубом пиджаке. В нём Гэвин распознаёт того самого «Лео» с небольшой заминкой, вспоминая заодно — он на восемь лет его младше, так что стоит быть чуть снисходительней. — Давно ждёшь?

— Не особо, — уклончиво отвечает он, чтобы не ставить человека в откровенно неловкое положение. У него и без того было о чём подумать, так что стоит вынуть голову из задницы, вспомнить о том, что люди не идеальны, и спустить опоздание на тормозах. — Пробки?

— Ага, — кивает парень, присаживаясь напротив и знаком подзывая официантку, делает заказ.

И всё-таки то, что по рабочей привычке он верно определил, что Лео причисляет себя к классу просвещённых и образованных, Гэвин понимает уже через десять минут, но ему откровенно наплевать. По долгу службы детективу приходится общаться с самыми разными людьми, и этот парень определённо не худший из них. Вот только какой-то дёрганый, со сбивчивой речью, но зрачки не расширены и руки не трясутся.

«На наркомана не похож», — думает он, слушая очередную историю от Лео и улыбаясь ему, скорее, механически, пока голова занята совсем другим. — «Может просто СДВГ? Или какие-то нервяки на работе?»

Своей чуйке Гэвин привык доверять, но парень не выглядит ни опасным, ни угрожающим. И всё-таки что-то свербит у него в подкорке, даже когда они разговаривают третий час примерно обо всём. Работы касаются так, мимоходом — у Гэвина в профиле написано, что он занят в «охране», у Лео — что он посредник в крупной торговой сети.

Зато тему семьи обсуждают несколько более тщательно, чем всё остальное, сходясь на том, что быть единственным ребёнком в семье не так уж и дурно, даже если отец не питает к тебе никаких дружеских чувств. Впрочем, отец Гэвина мёртв уже лет пять, так что он мог бы официально считаться сиротой, если бы был несовершеннолетним.

Лео смеётся приятно, мелодично, и Гэвин почти перестаёт возвращаться мыслями к Девять, повторяя себе снова и снова — с людьми не так уж и плохо. Нет чувства, что как бы ты не старался, а межвидовой конфликт вас догонит.

— У тебя серьёзно больше двадцати шрамов? — интересуется Лео. Его карие глаза сверкают от любопытства, и Гэвин вздыхает, быстро приподнимая футболку.

Десяток из особенно нелицеприятных расположен именно здесь, и он ожидает того, что парень сморщится, отведёт взгляд, но тот только прослеживает самый толстый из них на боку кончиками пальцев, и внимательно его изучая, кивает.

— Ты просто находка для фетишиста, — Лео подмигивает, когда Гэвин заправляет футболку обратно. — Мне нравятся такие вещи.

Слышать напрямую о том, что нравится или нет — тоже непривычно, поэтому Гэвин снова касается шрама на переносице быстрым движением, обрывая мысль о своём напарнике до того, как она будет сформулирована в нормальные слова. В конце концов, он здесь затем, чтобы выбраться из своего бесконечного ужаса, куда его погружают мысли о будущем, которое у них могло бы быть с Девять.

— Ладно, — наконец хмыкает Гэвин, — нам стоит выдвинуться отсюда, пока бар не закрылся.

— Да, точно! — спохватывается Лео, и они выходят на свежий воздух. — Будешь?

Парень протягивает ему пачку своих сигарет, и Гэвин смотрит на них задумчиво, но всё-таки выцепляет одну из них, и прикуривает из ладоней Лео, затягиваясь. Вокруг свежо, тихо и на ясном небе перемигиваются яркие звёзды, пока они шагают в сторону дома Гэвина.

Сознание уплывает постепенно, и удивлённое осознание того, что они идут вообще не туда, куда нужно, не сразу доходит до Гэвина в процессе неторопливой беседы о дальнейших планах.

— Лео, постой, — начинает он, заплетающимся языком, и пытается схватить парня за плечо, но промахивается, к своему удивлению. Там, где должна была быть рука Лео ничего нет, и его пальцы смыкаются на воздухе.

— Прости, Гэв, — тот бормочет как-то совсем невнятно. Голос глохнет в ушах, а мир начинает двоиться и дрожать вместе с тем. — Но так получилось…

Реальность словно уходит из-под ног, голова пустеет, уступая место лёгкой эйфории, а мир кренится, заставляя сознание уплывать из тела, вылетая из клетки плоти.

Гэвин уже не чувствует, что его усаживают в подъехавшую машину, растворяясь в галлюцинации.


	18. A long time away

Представлял ли Девять себе хоть когда-нибудь жизнь после того, как он съедет от Гэвина? Думал ли он о том, чем будут заняты его дни? Воображал ли, куда денет образовавшееся внезапно свободное время? И, конечно, размышлял ли о том, что он будет чувствовать?  
Девять усмехается, и прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться ненадолго в своём боксе при участке. 

Да, конечно, он воображал всё это и не один раз, но даже подумать не мог о том, что простой план работать больше, повысить раскрываемость отдела, закрепиться на посту детектива и до конца года получить лейтенанта будет выглядеть настолько картонным, ненастоящим, что в глотку себе захочется залить бензина, лишь бы только деактивироваться поскорее.

Они не виделись с напарником с тех самых пор, как он переехал в участок. Детектив взял три дня отгулов за всё время, что он работал сверхурочно в этом месяце. Так что, приходить к тому, кто начал строить новую жизнь ещё до того, как Девять съехал не показалось ему правильным.

И всё бы должно быть в порядке, вот только тоска сжимает тириумный насос так, словно кто-то шутки ради насверлил в нём мелких дырок, и от каждого сокращения драгоценная жидкость заливает все внутренности.

Каждый час из этих трёх раздельных дней Девять занят работой — у них её много, к сожалению, хотя основной массив они уже пережили после провокации Элайджи Камски. Панику среди андроидов пришлось утихомиривать так, как могут только их собратья. За эти три недели Девять был на выездах очень часто, пробивая через систему все комплектующие каждого отдельного андроида, который пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что именно ему не повезло и его заряд вот-вот истечёт.

В конечном счёте организованные пункты проверки сработали хорошо, и осталось разбираться только с теми, кто прошёл девиацию по признаку агрессии, а значит к людям, у которых такого жизненного запаса нет, начали проявлять враждебность открыто, полагая, что те нуждаются в наказании, раз так сильно отличаются от созданных человеком машин.

Подобных индивидуумов приходится направлять к специалисту по работе с девиантами, коим в их участке числится Коннор. Переговорщик-девиант занимается каждым случаем по отдельности, и вместе за каких-то трое суток они направили три десятка дел в суд, поскольку те уже были никак не связаны с той паникой, через которую прошли андроиды, и организовали разбои и грабежи пользуясь поднявшейся шумихой.

Свободного времени у Девять в этот период было не много, но каждую минуту, когда его процессы не были заняты обработкой информации, допросами, работой с преступниками или успокаиванием паникующих собратьев, он думал о Гэвине. Внутри всё скручивается от мысли, что тот потащился на свидание или привёл незнакомого парня в место, где они жили вместе, пускай это всё и оговаривалось изначально как исключительно временное явление.

От душевного перегрева Девять спасается снова в работе, но на сей раз в качестве заступившего в ночную андроида, разгребая множество разных отчётов в свободное время. Многим из них не было уделено пристального внимания именно из-за всей этой лихорадки, которая поглотила не человеческое население Детройта, но теперь у Девять есть более чем достаточно часов для того, чтобы изучить каждое из них и дать им статус «активных» в своей системе.

У него в памяти два заявления об исчезновении людей от андроидов, что особенно странно. Оба — девианты, которые числятся в Иерихоне, как прошедшие девиацию и ставшие свободными со всеми полагающимися им правами и обязанностями. И это делает факт подачи заявления ещё более странным.

«С ним нужно пообщаться лично», — думает Девять, и направляет запрос по ним Коннору, чтобы убедиться, что потерпевшие не прошли опрос у старшего.

«Все пропавшие люди не имеют ничего общего, — отвечает Коннор, спустя мгновение в его голове, — пол, возраст, раса — ни одного совпадения. Странное дело, нужно больше данных.»

Девять соглашается, но откладывает расследование на потом — пропавшими у них занимаются «ищейки» из младших чинов, а на их с Коннором долю остаются грязные дела вроде убийств, грабежей или изнасилований.

И всё-таки пометку о необходимости проследить он себе ставит, посылая одновременно с этим несколько запросов на места пропажи людей «ищейкам», чтобы получить обзор с их оптических приводов и проанализировать их до того, как его напарник вернётся и обсудить это дело с ним.

Центральное отделение департамента полиции Детройта работает круглосуточно, и Гэвин должен заступить на смену в восемь, но его нет.

«Никто не сварил детективу кофе, — думает Девять, стараясь заменить тревогу злорадством, — вот он и опаздывает.»

Не получается.

На часы Девять смотрит чаще, чем в отчёт, пока, наконец, не выводит их в интерфейс системы, чтобы не слишком отвлекаться от работы, когда он вспоминает, что детектив Рид сегодня участок ещё не посещал. Он даже звонит ему и оставляет пару сообщений о том, что Гэвину нужно встать и появиться на работе, но никакого ответа он не получает.

Час спустя его спрашивает капитан, по пути в свой кабинет:

— Ричард, Рид уже пришёл?

— Нет, сэр, — качает Девять головой, одновременно набирая номер Гэвина по второй линии. Длинные гудки и механический голос автоответчика наводят на дурные мысли.

— Странно, он давненько не опаздывал, — задумчиво замечает Фаулер и кивает. — Когда появится, вели чтоб зашёл ко мне.

— Да, сэр, — повторный набор знакомого до боли номера не отвлекает Девять от чёткого ответа капитану, и не умаляет его волнения.

Желание бросить всё, и сорваться с места, чтобы самому растолкать их сонного засранца приходится сдерживать неимоверным усилием воли. Тем более, что Девять уже и не уверен, что Гэвин дома, ведь так или иначе, он бы сбросил его номер телефона или перезвонил. Или просто бы приехал, чёрт побери.

И без того долгое время, которое Девять не видел своего человека теперь кажется ему совершенно невыносимым, потому что каждую минуту он чувствует на себе так, словно она тянется вечность.

Страх и нервозность постепенно завладевают андроидом, и ему приходится потратить отдельное время, чтобы взять себя в руки, успокоиться, выкинуть дурные мысли из головы.

Набор номера снова. И снова. И ещё раз.

Система выдаёт сбой и перегрев.

Ему наплевать на поднимающуюся температуру внутренних составляющих. Опустив голову и накрывая лицо руками в типично человеческом жесте, Девять думает не о том, что его плата сгорит к чертям, насос не справится, а центр регулирования внутренними системами застопорится.

Он думает о том, что людей починить нельзя.

«Возьми же ты, чёрт возьми трубку, ты, долбаный кусок человеческого дерьма!» — рычит он внутри себя, снова направляя звонок по номеру Гэвина Рида.

Но на том конце тишина.

— Ричард? — тихо спрашивает у него Коннор, положив, застывшему в попытке сладить с самим собой Девять, руку на плечо. — Всё в порядке?

— Через сколько можно подавать заявление об исчезновении? — выдаёт он вместо стандартного «да, всё хорошо».

— Сразу же, — отзывается Коннор, нахмурившись. — Первые двое суток решающие.

Друг переводит взгляд на пустующий стол напротив Девять и поднимает брови.

Он кивает, формируя в системе отчёт о пропаже человека, с пометкой важности, и направляет его ищейкам и капитану Фаулеру, говоря глуше, чем обычно:

— Похоже, детектив пропал.


	19. A lone moon

В окно заглядывает одинокая луна. На чёрном полотнище неба звёзд нет, но Гэвина почему-то это совсем не заботит. Словно так и должно быть, всё правильно и тишина в оживлённой части Детройта в ночной час это самое обычное дело. Словно одного жёлтого диска более чем достаточно, чтобы его свет озарил всю комнату, и стоящего за спиной андроида.

— Зачем ты уехал? — вздыхает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и прячась от тусклого, но всё равно невыносимого света.

— Потому что ты решил строить свою жизнь без меня, — спокойно отвечает ему Девять, скользя ладонями по бокам и прижимаясь грудью к его спине. — Ты же помнишь? Ты сам купил мне этот дурацкий гроб.

— Ты решил съехать раньше, — не соглашается он, откидывая голову на плечо, и прикрывая глаза.

Боль пронзает тело от макушки до пяток, оседая в руках и на груди. Мучительная, яркая, острая, она заставляет Гэвина внутренне сжаться, и зажмуриться ещё сильнее, в надежде, что он провалится обратно из этого дурного сна и всё кончится.

Но ничего не кончается.

Когда он открывает глаза нет его квартиры, тускло освещённой холодным, призрачным светом. Тело его не слушается, он едва его ощущает, зато боль — в полном объёме. Особенно сильно она концентрируется в запястьях и заднице. Кистей, впрочем, он тоже почти не чувствует, только сбитую кожу на косточках и тянущую боль внутри.

Мир содрогается мерно, неторопливо, словно кто-то запустил землетрясение средних баллов. До слабого сознания с большим запозданием доходит то, что на самом деле, трясётся не мир, а он сам.

— О, чёрт, — шипит незнакомый голос слишком близко, и Гэвин распознаёт мужчину над собой, но здесь так ослепительно ярко, что он не видит его лица, из-за того, как больно глазам. — Давай-ка.

Под носом оказывается рука и он делает вдох, не сразу, но дышать всё же приходится, и боль рассыпается осколками, откатываясь назад, словно вода стекающая с утиного тела, которая замирает лишь крохотными капельками на жирной коже.

Гэвин не понимает, что происходит, не успевает уловить, но следующий вдох вообще лишает его необходимости думать, обнимая спасительной темнотой его взгляд.

— Как ты? — мягкий голос Девять заставляет расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Да, дурацкие видения, — вздыхает Гэвин, потирая шрам по вжившейся в кожу привычке. — С этой работой я уже совсем с ума схожу.

— Тогда, тебе нужен отдых, — соглашается его пластиковый напарник, и Гэвин тает в объятиях, прикрывая снова глаза, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды.

— Зачем ты переехал? — опять спрашивает Гэвин, словно только это имеет для него значение.

Не то, сколько времени он провёл в их квартире, напротив открытого окна с одиноким диском луны, не то, почему Девять пришёл к нему, и, конечно же, не то, почему он вжимается сейчас в него спиной, пытаясь спрятать от глаз напарника невидимую рану на рёбрах, которую пальцы даже нащупать не могут, и только отзвуки боли доносятся такие, словно она там всё-таки есть. Есть, но где-то далеко. Наверное, там, где вся остальная боль.

— Ты помнишь, то дело с антикварной книгой? — голос Девять звучит спокойно.

Его ладони скользят по ноющим запястьям без единого следа, и Гэвин кивает. Конечно, он помнит то Дело, которое так сильно подпортило им нервы. Чёртов сыночек убил родного отца и для чего? Для того, чтобы продать одну из коллекционных книг и купить отвратительную смесь из «пены» и «льда».

— У старикана ещё был домашний андроид, — припоминает Гэвин и содрогается от отвращения, когда накатывают воспоминания о том, что именно сделал сын убитого с любовником отца под действием наркотиков. — Бедолага.

— Почему он сделал с ним это? — ужасный вопрос, который Гэвин задавал раз пять мало вменяемому парню, у которого уже началась страшная ломка и того корёжило так, будто изнутри кто-то дробит его кости.

«На кой-хер, а?!» — кричал тогда Гэвин, чувствуя, что за такое надругательство над пластиковым человеком он готов убивать.

До сих пор у него перед глазами стоит андроид у которого половину пластин обшивки, словно клещами выкручивали, на трубках с тириумом было по шесть зажимов на каждой, а в центральном насосе они насчитали около двух дюжин тонких игл, которые явно вбивали в нежный силикон под взглядом жертвы. Когда у неё ещё были глаза.

Такое извращённое зверство было отвратительнее отсутствующих рук, ног или раздробленной челюсти. И всё это сделал один чёртов человек, накачавшийся наркотиками под завязку.

— Он говорил, что «пена» — словно новый мир, — бормочет Гэвин, пытаясь вспомнить что именно тогда паршивец выдал ему.

— Идеальный мир, — поправляет его Девять и разворачивает Гэвина, заглядывая в глаза.

— Точно, — соглашается он, смотря в люминесцентные голубые с серыми прожилками окуляры и осторожно касается его скул, скользит подушечкой по губам.

Острые зубы Девять смыкаются на пальце, прикусывая до новой порции боли, и Гэвин вскрикивает жмурясь. Она оседает где-то далеко, словно эхом дотягиваясь до него.

— Тебе нужно вспомнить всё о том деле, Гэв, — требует андроид, опрокидывая его на не расправленный диван спиной, и стягивая с него привычную потёртую футболку.

— Потом, Дик, — тот улыбается и качает головой, протягивая руки, к андроиду.

Нежные, нечеловеческие губы скользят по его телу, ласкают каждый шрам, каждую неровность, заставляя Гэвина таять в неистовом наслаждении и подаваться чужим рукам. Его штаны исчезают быстрее, чем он успевает заметить как их сняли, а Дик прижимается к нему теснее, кожа к коже. Тепло обдаёт его изнутри, и Гэвин подаётся бедрами, на медленно скользящие по сжатому анусу пальцы, ощущая тянущее, неприятное чувство сильнее, чем должно бы.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает его роботизированный напарник, и нет, Гэвин, чёрт возьми, не, но он не скажет об этом.

— Всё хорошо, — отзывается он, чувствуя, как мышцы принимают в себя член Девять податливо, что особенно странно.

Толчок, и Девять медленно целует его. Неторопливо вылизывает рот, посасывает язык и покусывает губы, заставляя окончательно рехнуться от нежной ласки, которая пропитывает всё существо Гэвина. Движения медленные, неторопливые, изнуряющие — такие, чтобы он точно сошёл с ума от чёртового удовольствия, выталкивая боль снова куда-то на задний план и снова задавая один и тот же дурацкий вопрос, который мучает его всё это время, пока одинокая луна заглядывает в его окно:

— Почему ты ушёл?

— Я здесь, — отвечает отвратительный чужой голос.

Девять нет, в комнате яркий, ослепительный свет, от которого режет глаза, а боль накатывает на всё тело, выкручивая его без остатка. Хочется кричать, и Гэвин орал бы в голос, если бы у него были на это силы, но даже протестный хрип даётся ему с трудом, когда до воспалённого сознания доходят пугающе-ласковые слова:

— И добро пожаловать в Ад.


	20. Rat Doctor

Поисковые работы одно из самых спешных расследований, кроме, конечно, серийных убийств. Они требуют максимальной сосредоточенности от всех участников, и Девять полагает, что ему нужна помощь, просто потому, что два андроида могут проанализировать место преступления куда быстрее, чем один.

— Начнём с дома, — велит он отрывочно, словно выбивая слова у себя из глотки.

Внутри неспокойно, особенно когда они с Коннором поднимаются в квартиру, где он прожил столько времени бок о бок с детективом. Конечно, там нет затхлого воздуха, паутины или сантиметрового слоя пыли, ничего такого. Лишь свет, который едва-едва пробивается сквозь шторы, мелкие частицы пыли, парящие будто в невесомости и запах полного отсутствия человека. Кто бы мог подумать, что одно человеческое существо может наполнить небольшое пространство собой настолько, что его отсутствие будет так болезненно колоть сердце.

Тело стремится вперёд.

«Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее», — колотится в голове у Девять, когда они с Коннором осматривают квартиру.

Она не сильно изменилась с последнего раза, когда андроид жил здесь — окурки в пепельнице, полупустой холодильник с просроченным пакетом молока, несколько тарелок на сушилке. Всё на своих местах. Кроме самого хозяина, что явно отсутствует те самые трое суток, которые андроид не интересовался его состоянием, позволяя человеку налаживать свою жизнь так, как тому только вздумается.

— Записная книжка? — спрашивает Коннор, и Девять качает головой.

Гэвин ненавидит всё, что может хоть как-то стабилизировать его рабочий день, поскольку полагает, что жить без постоянных ограничений приятнее, чем с ними. Он даже часы не носит, а будь его воля и телефон бы забывал дома.

Именно об аппарате Девять и думает в самую первую очередь, но найти в квартире Гэвина устройство дело не из простых, даже с учётом того, что Девять снова начинает набирать знакомый номер.

— Здесь! — восклицает Коннор, выуживая телефон с верхней полки с одеждой, где, по всей видимости, напарник оставил его когда переодевался. Старший в линейке даже пытается взломать защиту, но этого и не требуется, если, конечно, Гэвин не сменил свой старый пароль блокировки.

В руках Девять графический ключ, изображающий ритм биения сердца срабатывает, позволяя увидеть содержимое, в частности личную переписку с того самого момента, как андроид съехал.

«Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее», — подгоняет его тириумный насос, ускоряя работоспособность всех систем так, чтобы просмотр диалогового окна, поиск владельца номера и установление личности занимало всего несколько секунд.

— Лео Манфред, — озвучивает Девять, зная, что Коннору эта информация уже доступна. — Внебрачный сын Карла Манфреда. Проходил реабилитацию от наркозависимости.

— Три дня назад они встретились в баре «Grills» на пересечении Седьмой и Блейк-стрит, — подтверждает Коннор, на ускорении просматривая запись с камер наблюдения в самом баре и прилегающей к нему улицы. — Ушли вместе.

— По пути следования никуда не заходили, — соглашается Девять, пока они попутно осматривают все камеры, которые только успели зацепить этих двоих. — Лео Манфред официально последний, кто видел детектива Гэвина Рида.

Этой строкой пополняется дело о пропавшем детективе одновременно со словами андроида, пока Коннор разыскивает необходимого им человека по камерам наблюдения всего города, пытаясь определить его реальное местонахождение. Они соприкасаются руками, передавая друг другу терабайты информации и исследуя карту Детройта во все стороны, пытаясь отыскать парня, чем-то смахивающего на крысёныша в городе.

— Есть совпадение! — выдаёт Коннор, спустя пару минут, и Девять выдыхает с облегчением от того, что у него есть помощь в поисках нужного человека.

Тот, кто прикроет его, в случае, если этому чёртовому крысёнышу понадобится доктор, вздумай он сказать, что никогда в жизни не видел Гэвина Рида.

Его Гэвина Рида.

Коннор за рулём, к их совместной удаче, потому что голова Девять занята посекундным анализом всего, что он нашёл в телефоне Гэвина. Сердце пропускает удары, сбиваясь с быстрого ритма когда в скрытых папках аппарата Девять обнаруживает фотографии.

Свои фотографии.

Например того, как он ведёт допрос одного из девиантов — к его голове пририсованы уши дога, а на щеках красуются усики. Это одно из первых расследуемых ими совместно дел и Девять уверен — это фото было сделано исключительно для того, чтобы детектив смог отвести душу. Другая, с замеревшим в процессе обновления системы андроидом снято пару месяцев назад. Быстрым росчерком граффити на фото подчёркнут алый диод, но и всё — больше никаких заметок нет. Хотя и без того очевидно, что именно волновало детектива в то время, когда он обнулялся каждые десять системных ошибок.

На третьей запечатлён он сам на кухне, в предпоследний раз, когда он варил кофе перед тем, как они переспали. Перед тем, как человек позволил взять себя так легко, а после решил, что для него это неприемлемо. Ксенофилия.

В папке с удалёнными фото совсем нет Лео Манфреда, и вообще кроме шести файлов больше ничего — несколько селфи, явно сделанных для сайта знакомств, смазанных фото красивых по освещению мест, и последняя — его самого.

Фотография в день отъезда, снятая из окна.

Девять помнит этот момент ярко — он поднял голову вверх, пока его капсулу грузили в машину, чтобы попрощаться с тем местом, о котором у него осталось множество воспоминаний.

Да, точно, тогда он чувствовал необходимость посмотреть вверх всего раз, пара мгновений, не дольше. Прямо в окна Гэвина Рида, которому всё равно.

«Не всё равно», — отмечает система и Девять кричит внутри себя от бессилия.

Если бы он мог пройти девиацию ещё раз, то сделал бы это, чёрт побери! Снова и снова, зная, что человек смотрел на него до последнего. И удалил фото, потому что, наверное, было больно.

Больно ли ему сейчас?

«Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее», — колотится чёртов насос, стараясь не дать внутренностям перегреться, делая его опасным для всех окружающих существ в радиусе одной мили.

— Мы на месте, — рапортует Коннор, паркуясь так, не сбавляя скорости, позволяя машине уйти в вираж, когда он загоняет её на узкую площадку свободного места перед кафе, в котором чёртов крысёныш пьёт свой латте и копается в телефоне.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор, — вежливо для протокола здоровается старший, когда они подходят к мгновенно заозиравшемуся в поисках другого выхода парню.

— Меня зовут Ричард, — жестко проговаривает Девять без тени эмоций на лице, поскольку полагает, что если он попытается выдавить вежливую улыбку, то этого подонка им придётся ловить.

«А может быть, оно и к лучшему?» — проносится стремительное в голове, и там же раздаётся голос Коннора:

«Свалка за кофейней не просматривается камерами.»

Нет нужды даже переглядываться, чтобы выразить то, насколько он благодарен своему собрату за такое безграничное понимание. Это не потому, что Девять позволил своим системам перегреться ради того, чтобы дать товарищу возможность выжить — так бы поступил и Коннор. Это из-за того, что тогда, если бы он принял другое решение, то Хэнк Андерсон мог пустить себе пулю в рот с вероятностью 86%, как Девять узнал от Коннора там, в Киберлайф. В системе указано, что это было сразу, после того, как его привели в порядок.

«Люди такие хрупкие», — со страхом и нежностью проговорил тогда Коннор в его голове, пока Девять проверял работоспособность каждой из своих систем, попутно разыскивая координаты местонахождения напарника.

Теперь от мысли о хрупкости человеческой плоти Девять сбоит так же сильно, как и от своих чувств к невыносимому временами Гэвину Риду.

— Мы разыскиваем этого человека, вы его узнаёте? — вежливо спрашивает Коннор, выводя изображение Гэвина со страницы в социальной сети на экран.

— М… Нет, кажется нет, — качает головой Манфред, поджимая губы, — может быть мы и пересекались где-то, но я чего-то не припомню.

Тириум становится сразу на три градуса горячее против обычного, и Девять буквально в шаге от того, чтобы войти в прописанный в системе «боевой режим». В его глазах загораются алые искры, лёгкие отсветы от которых отражаются от белого фарфора стоящей на столе кружки.

— Мне кажется, — с убийственно-вежливой улыбкой начинает он, стараясь держать себя в руках, — что вашу память стоит немного освежить.

«И, похоже, доктор ему точно не повредит», — в голове Девять спокойно констатирует Коннор.

Ни на одной записи того, что произойдёт дальше не останется.


	21. What do you know?

В темноте Гэвину всегда было проще сосредоточится. Вот и сейчас, он смотрит на полную луну, прижимаясь к Девять и думает сразу о нескольких вещах.

Чей голос это был? Почему его тело болит? И из-за чего так важно вспомнить то самое дело с чёртовой пропавшей антикварной книгой? И что вообще может объединять эти три вещи.

— Мне нравятся твои шрамы, — нежно говорит Девять, скользя кончиками пальцев по одному, самому выдающемуся на теле Гэвина осторожно.

— Мне нравятся твои шрамы, — вторит чужой голос, раздваиваясь в сознании человека вместе с жёстким, грубым касанием, не имеющим ничего общего с нежной лаской Дика, пока Гэвин отчаянно старается решить поставленную перед ним задачу.

Ответ приходит в голову одновременно с тем, как его уютный тёмный мирок рассыпается кусками под давлением извне. Рана на рёбрах тонкая и длинная, наверняка резаная болит, к удивлению, меньше всего, когда все ощущения с задворок сознания наконец-то докатываются до его мозгов в полном объёме. Запястья он почти и не чувствует, хотя помнит, что в прошлый раз боль там была. Самое плохое, это то, что всё остальное просто разрывает от агонии.

Он ощущает движение внутри и пытается заставить себя зацепиться за эту реальность, как бы сильно его существо не протестовало от подобного, желая вернуться, в его призрачную «скорлупу». Словно, попытайся он сбежать, и бред обернётся явью, заменяя собой существующее положение дел.

Вот только так не бывает.

«Я под «пеной» и мне нужно выбраться», — осознаёт Гэвин очень отчётливо.

Галлюциногенный мир не позволил ему сопротивляться как следует. Не дал защититься, обернув сознание «идеальным миром» в котором так легко остаться. Так дьявольски соблазнительно, что нужно собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы вцепится пальцами в мерзкую реальность, изгоняя из себя сладкое, манящее видение.

Там приятный полумрак и мир в тёмно-синих цветах. Там Девять всё ещё в его квартире, в его жизни и можно наплевать решительно на всё — на условности, на разницу между видами, на несносный характер каждого из них.

Вот только Гэвин и здесь может наплевать. Нужно лишь выбраться.

О том, сколько он здесь он старается не думать, потому что это могут быть как долбанные часы, так, чёрт побери, недели или даже месяцы. Особенно, если похитители увезли его куда-нибудь в Канаду через границу.

— Ты снова здесь, — фыркает тот же самый человек, и Гэвин знает, что дышать ему нельзя, потому что «пену» занюхивают, а не гонят по вене. Но выбора у него нет, особенно, когда горло пережимает сильная рука, и, как бы он ни старался, как бы не бился, а длинный вдох делать приходится.

Яркий мир меняется на чёрный, но теперь Гэвин не намерен здесь задерживаться. Ему нужно выбраться. И как можно скорее. Руки Девять скользят по его бокам, но он не даёт себе расслабиться, поплыть от этого прикосновения, вынуждая мозги собираться обратно в кучу, а тело напрягаться.

— Девять, нет, — говорит он, перехватывая чужие запястья и натыкается на виноватый взгляд. — Что со мной? Что происходит там, по ту сторону? Сколько времени прошло?

В ответ лишь невнятное пожатие плечами и тихий, но серьёзный вопрос:

— Что ты знаешь?

Почему на него лавиной обрушиваются воспоминания о том, что же он знает именно сейчас — загадка. Но погребённому под памятью Гэвину в данный момент не до ответов в духе «что», «зачем» или «почему». Его разум всё помнит, как если бы он был фиксирующим мир андроидом. Он помнит всё и по ту и по эту сторону, и желание стащить с себя шкуру и выкинуть куда-нибудь подальше настолько поглощает, оно давит изнутри, размазывая тонкий слоем дурно пахнущей жижи в собственной голове и Гэвин находит в себе сил только попросить:

— Дик… Пожалуйста, Дик…

— Я найду тебя, — твёрдо говорит андроид, держа его в крепких объятиях.

— Добей меня, — качает головой Гэвин и чувствует, как бока сжимают в руках до хруста. И он не хочет знать что в таком случае с его телом делают там, по эту сторону сознания.

— Ты должен бороться, — качает головой его андроид, глядя ему в глаза. В них Гэвин не видит понимания, осознания того, что произошло, поэтому он только повторяет, словно это поможет установить контакт между ним и придуманным им образом напарника:

— Пожалуйста, Дик. Пожалуйста…

— Господи, какая же ты шлюха, — восхищённый мерзкий голос — третий из тех, которые сохранила память детектива — заставляет понять, что галлюцинация отступила. — Тебе так нужно ещё? Тогда хватайся за меня…

Чужое тело над собственным должно бы угнетать, вместе с ощущением врывающегося в него члена, но этого не происходит по крохотной, но крайне важной причине — Гэвин чувствует свои руки.

Видимо, в какой-то момент его запястья отстегнули, решив, что он теперь совершенно неопасен, и Гэвин, ощущая накатывающую ярость вперемешку с презрением усмехается, сосредоточившись только на одном — нужно сделать правильный удар. Сил не хватит на два, так что только один, но максимально точный, рассчитанный.

Сил вбить носовой хрящ в черепную коробку ему точно не хватит, зато, если притянуть барана за затылок к себе, пригласительно открыв рот для поцелуя, то можно узнать что нужно только один раз как следует сжать челюсти, чтобы чужой язык остался во рту навсегда.

Человеческий отброс заходится в крике от боли, и Гэвин успевает прекратить его, ухватив за затылок и просто направив бьющегося в агонии мудака лицом на край тумбочки.

Остальное он делает сам, пытаясь вырваться из хватки.

Сил почти не остаётся, но нужно подтащить под себя ноги, сесть, сжимая зубы от того как всё тело выворачивает внутри, и загнанно заозираться, слыша чужие шаги. Те, кто сюда придут, сильнее его. Они будут выносливее. И, может быть даже они будут вооружены.

И тогда Гэвин сделает одно из двух, отчаянно борясь за свою жизнь — или он справится, потому что возможность послать всё к чертям и наладить свою жизнь того стоит, или умрёт, пытаясь бороться.

Одно из двух.


	22. Dead dog

Когда на руках есть все данные, искать человека куда проще, чем если бы их не было. А у Девять есть вся информация о Гэвине, которая ему была необходима. На самом деле, чёртову крысёнышу не пришлось даже ломать пальцы, вырывать зубы или пытать как-нибудь ещё, хотя андроид был готов к этому. И не только морально.

Однако, трусоватый парень не смог противопоставить ничего направленному в его голову пистолету, и выдал всё как на духу. Правда, по мере того как Манфред сбивчиво бормотал, Девять всё сильнее хотелось тряхнуть его так крепко, чтобы этот человеческий кусок дерьма взял себя в руки, и заставить выдавать информацию чётко, внятно, и без этих ужасающих запинок и сбивчивого подбора слов ведь, похоже, он и без того опоздал сильнее некуда.

И продолжает опаздывать каждую упущенную минуту.

— Что ты будешь делать? — беззвучно спрашивает Коннор у него в голове, и Девять готов выдать дюжину вариантов того, что он может с этим сделать.

И все они один противозаконнее другого.

Разумеется, есть и другие — легальные и полноправные. Те, которыми пользуются адекватные и законопослушные граждане Детройта вне зависимости от того к какой расе они принадлежат.

Коннор, очевидно, в курсе, что законные варианты его собрата вообще не устраивают, потому что в Детройте нет смертной казни. И возможности усадить преступников на электрический стул или собственноручно ввести смертельную инъекцию у Девять не будет никогда. Единственное, что он сможет — приходить каждый день в их камеры и говорить то, от чего эти несчастные люди сойдут с ума, запертые в собственном рассудке как в клетке.

Но, с учётом падения человеческого правосудия, разве он может рассчитывать хотя бы на это? На это, а не на то, что долбанным ублюдкам дадут пять-семь лет, а через пару выпустят под залог ввиду примерного поведения?

Все прецеденты торжественно голосуют против возможности устроить похитителям ежедневную пытку, и Коннор получает эту статистику, несущую одну простую мысль — покарать преступников так, как полагается не по закону, но по мере их виновности едва ли удастся.

«А как бы хотелось», — думает Девять, напоминая себе простую истину — он стабилен.

Настолько, как если бы не прошёл девиацию каких-то несколько недель назад.

Можно даже сказать, что он расслаблен или спокоен, но вот это уже самая настоящая ложь, поскольку нет.

Даже близко нет.

Внутри всё трясётся от мысли о том, что происходит сейчас с Гэвином, и первое, отчаянное желание нагрянуть по указанному Манфредом адресу настолько велико, что приходится сдерживать этот порыв невероятным усилием воли.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он Коннору, и вот это уже чушь собачья.

Конечно же, Девять прекрасно известны все его дальнейшие действия, но, если его поймают, если он будет недостаточно аккуратен, то никому не нужно, чтобы к старшему были вопросы или проводилось служебное расследование.

— Иди ты, — фыркает Коннор, заглядывая ему в глаза. Они одного роста, и приподнять голову, чтобы укрыться от внимательного взгляда не удаётся. Да и вряд ли бы это помогло.

— Да, — соглашается Девять, потому что ему нужно идти. Это несколько больше, чем просто внутренняя потребность, ведь в его голове сейчас симуляция рисует тот кошмар, который может проживать Гэвин Рид.

Во всех чёртовых красках.

«Как было бы проще, если бы я ничего не чувствовал», — думает Девять с тоской и прикрывает глаза на мгновенье.

Он стабилен, а значит — контролирует себя лучше, чем кто-либо мог предположить. Например, он может выявить сектора, которые реагируют на происходящее в голове, и, наконец, остановить кошмар внутри себя. Но Девять не хочет этого делать. Для него несоизмеримо важно прожить то, что, возможно, сейчас проживает Гэвин, разделить его боль, его отчаяние, его пустоту.

И каждую пережитую эмоцию он задвигает туда, где они были прежде — за красную черту. Она уже не светится, не разделяет свободную волю от приказов, но всё ещё отрезает эмоции, оставшиеся по ту сторону. Хитрость в том, что теперь у Девять есть туда доступ, а это значит, что сейчас он и правда стабилен.

— Мы можем привлечь к этому все силы, которые только есть, — напоминает ему Коннор, но под тяжёлым взглядом Девять соглашается. Да, происходи это с Хэнком, стал бы он уповать на справедливость человеческого суда или бы линчевал тех, кто посмел прикоснуться к тому, что от макушки до пят его? — Будь внимательней.

— Они всего лишь люди, — пожимает плечами андроид, всё так же беззвучно отвечая в чужой голове.

Конечно же, это не значит, что ему не нужно следить за происходящим, но, определённо это значит то, что никто из них не ровня Девять, даже если и очень постараются. Вопрос в том, сколько времени у него будет на то, чтобы сделать всё до того, как нагрянут коллеги.

— От пяти до семи минут, — инструктирует его Коннор. — После того, как поступит сигнал.

— Если он поступит, — поправляет Девять, но предупреждающий взгляд со стороны Коннора заставляет его согласно кивнуть. Да, ему придётся сделать всё правильно. Например, нужно будет уничтожить улики, которые привели бы к нему. — Пожар?

— Хорошая мысль, — соглашается Коннор.

Да, точно. Так будет гораздо удобнее — для них всех. Едва ли им нужны лишние проблемы с тем, чтобы скрыть реальное происшествие в незаконном борделе для двинутых людей-фетишистов.

Как сказал этот крысёныш? И клыки и шрамы — он идеально подходил по заявке. Ещё и сирота к тому же — нет никого, кто хватился бы Гэвина Рида. А если бы и хватился, то едва ли бы кто-то сумел его найти. Если, конечно, это не андроид.

В памяти всплывают те самых два заявления, и Девять размышляет, когда спустя полчаса стоит в строительном магазине, выбирая молоток покрепче, о том искали ли они своих людей? Как им было тяжело? Пытаются ли они найти их до сих пор? И есть ли вероятность, что в этом заведении он найдёт ответы и на эти вопросы?

Молоток под рукой — отличный. Брать огнестрельное нельзя. Да, Девять стабилен. Это совершенно взвешенное решение, ведь пуля есть пуля — её найдут и люди и андроиды, которые придут на место преступления. Даже покорёженная огнём она может так или иначе привести к их участку. К нему. К Гэвину.

А вот молоток — не может.

Яркий дневной свет станет помехой, и, по-хорошему, нужно дождаться вечера прежде, чем приступать к основной работе. Девять не ждёт — ему нужен информатор изнутри, который скажет, где похищенные люди и сколько там охраны. Ему нужен надёжный план, как пройти так, чтобы никто не остался в живых после пяти минут с тех пор, как он проникнет в здание. И пакет тириума, который даёт жаркое синее пламя и испаряется совершенно бесследно в огне.

Девять стабилен. У него нет системных ошибок или сбоев программы, от мыслей о том, что кто-то сейчас насилует его человека, или о том, как Гэвин кричит или просто лежит как кукла, глядя пустым взглядом вверх, в потолок, к своему счастью не чувствуя ничего.

С момента пропажи его программа симуляций транслировала ему вариации всё это время, и, чтобы не убить невиновных, он отставил все эмоции обратно, за алую черту. Он задвинул их подальше, и они совсем не мешают вести ему машину, когда он едет в особняк, на котором голопроекция полуразрушенного здания, и когда покупает баночный кофе, сладости и картошку фри для, наверняка, измождённого и оголодавшего человека — тоже.

Эмоции не мешают ему скрутить вышедшего из особняка мужчину, и, придавив тому голову дверцей машины допрашивать так, как никогда не было заложено в его базовой программе, обещая отпустить живым, если тот скажет коды доступа и количество человек. И, когда он лживо раскрашивает первый за этот день череп.

Если бы его молоток мог испить крови подонков, он был бы сегодня пьян до беспамятства. И только следующая жертва его бы не коснулась — механический цепной пёс, призванный уничтожать всё, что не входит в его программу.

У Девять нет времени возиться со взломом. И Девять совершенно стабилен, когда уверенно проламывает черепную коробку с платой управления пса.

Пожалуй, это единственная смерть, о которой он сегодня будет сожалеть.


	23. Judgement

Истекающий и захлёбывающийся кровью противник не должен вызывать у него чувства мрачного удовлетворения, думает Гэвин, но всё равно испытывает только это, когда смотрит на мучения и страдания человека, скончавшегося с запрокинутой головой и широко раскрытым ртом, от боли, которая ударила по чужим нервам.

— Кажется, тебе нужнее был «красный лёд», — бормочет он невнятно, собираясь с силами. Этот подонок здесь не один, и едва ли у него есть причины ждать помощи.

«Сидите тихо и надейтесь, что вас спасут» — это дерьмо втюхивает им правительство, просто чтобы люди не мешали операции по вытаскиванию себя из дерьма. Кто знает, если бы не эта дурацкая установка, то может быть в катастрофах было бы гораздо больше выживших?

«Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих», — проповедовала ему простую истину бабушка со славянскими корнями в глубоком детстве, и Гэвин собирается следовать ей.

Пока он зол и у него есть силы — он будет пытаться.

Дверь распахивается и в комнату вваливаются двое. Самое обидное, что будь он в нормальной форме то справился бы с ними легко, особо даже не напрягаясь из-за спецподготовки и привычки проводить время на спаррингах и в спортзале. Вот только Гэвин сейчас даже близко не в своей обычной форме. Ему и на ногах-то стоять удаётся с трудом, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, вот только он знает — если он не справится, то его жизнь снова станет кошмаром.

А что знают эти двое, прибежавшие на шум?

— Ты ещё чего тут устроил?! — ревёт высокий мужчина, кидаясь на него с кулаками, но Гэвин уклоняется, внутренне радуясь тому, что его похитители настолько не ожидают того, что он будет сопротивляться, что даже пистолет с собой не взяли.

Наверное, для других, если таковые есть, и их рук достаточно или угроз, но не для детектива полиции. Их не зря тренировали столько лет от того, чтобы научиться уворачиваться от ударов в любом состоянии.

Не зря, ой как не зря.

Пока один, отправленный силой своей инерции на встречу с полом, минимально нейтрализован, у Гэвина есть время сократить свои проблемы с двух до одной. Второй идиот уже кидается к нему, пытаясь сбить с ног, но Гэвин цепляется за его голову пальцами так крепко, как только может, одновременно стараясь удержаться на ногах и отстранить нападающего.

Привычный захват удобен тем, что можно с лёгкостью направить пальцы в чужие глазные яблоки, чувствуя, как хрустнувшие под ногтями глаза вытекают по пальцам, а его противник лишается одного из своих преимуществ — возможности видеть.

Крик разрезает весь дом вместе с проклятиями, и Гэвин знает — ему не спастись. Тихо убить этих идиотов у него не вышло, а значит, меньше минуты спустя здесь будут все, кто только есть в чёртовом огромном здании. А силы уже на исходе, и на второй подвиг его попросту не хватит.

Выходит только прижаться спиной к стене, глядя на то, как к нему подлетает поднявшийся на ноги мудак, минуя своего ослеплённого товарища, и Гэвину даже удаётся уклониться, пока мозги не говорят ему «сил больше нет».

Если бы он был персонажем, то его полоска жизненных показателей снизилась бы до последнего деления, а весь экран горел бы алым, кроме небольшого окошка, или стал разбитым. Увы, но в реальной жизни он просто с трудом отличает то, что происходит, хотя обрушившуюся на него боль чувствует так сильно, что это даже бодрит.

Он бы упал в обморок, если бы не боль, которая крепко держит его в цепких лапах, не позволяя упустить ни момента из реальности. Реальности, где за себя ещё очень нужно постоять.

На удары Гэвин скалится, хватает ногу, оказавшуюся в зоне его доступа, посылая сжатый кулак под коленную чашечку изо всех своих последних сил. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы человек упал, равняя их хотя бы по росту. Зубы смыкаются на чужой ноге, и Гэвин чувствует себя псом, который готов рвать на части из последних сил, просто пытаясь защититься.

Хотя так оно и есть.

Чужая кровь наполняет его рот, ею остро пропах весь воздух вокруг, она, кажется, даже пропитала его лёгкие. Ничего из этого не приносит облегчения, потому что сверху сыплются удары. Жёсткие, уверенные, словно противник всё же пытается выбить его из реальности обратно, в бред, но боль во всём теле сейчас играет ему на руку.

— Закрой глаза, — вдруг раздаётся знакомый голос, и Гэвин послушно их прикрывает, потому что тому, кто говорит голосом Девять, он собирается верить. Мгновенье, всего одно, но и чёрт бы с ним.

Ужасный хруст заставляет, наоборот, глаза распахнуть.

Девять возвышается над ним холодный, спокойный, даже мрачный. Он стоит в одной водолазке. Она чёрная, и на ней совсем не видно крови, которая красуется на молотке в его руках. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и, честно говоря, Гэвин даже думать не хочет о том, каким напарник видит его самого — раздетого, уставшего, с длинным порезом на рёбрах и кровоподтёками по всему телу. Загнанного и обессиленного.

Может быть даже ничтожного.

Труп, который в последнем движении навалился на него сверху андроид спинывает, и наклоняется прямо к нему. Гэвин не знает, как оно будет — трогать кого-то после всего, что с ним было. И как будет касаться Девять, с которым он был всё это время в своих галлюцинациях, поэтому Гэвин решает миновать этот вопрос, выкручивая тело из последних сил, чтобы только привести себя в вертикальное положение и не казаться таким беззащитным, как мог бы в чужих глазах.

— А ты не торопился, — хрипит он, едва слышно, когда поднимается на ноги, но те совсем не держат, и Гэвин заваливается прямо на стену, по счастью, не сваливаясь мордой вниз, в осколки чужих костей.

— Господи, Гэв, — отзывается андроид с тревогой, и подхватывает его на руки, как принцессу, чёрт побери.

От лёгкости Гэвину становится внезапно и полностью насрать как он выглядит. Ему холодно, он устал, его трясёт. Всё что он сейчас может, это прижиматься к Девять, словно маленький, хвататься за влажную водолазку, пока тот несёт его по зданию, остро пахнущему кровью, смертью и мозгами, у которых есть специфичный душок, что он приметил работая на местах преступлений, где кому-то разнесли мозги.

Он не видит расколотых, раскрошенных молотком черепов, но знает, что они есть. Он не видит убитых его напарником-детективом людей, но знает, что они есть. Он не видит себя в зале суда стоящего против тех, кто насиловал его, резал, кто держал его в галлюцинации, не позволяя выбраться из своего кошмара, но он знает — правосудие свершилось.

Пусть даже это и был самосуд по-андроидски — Гэвину наплевать.

— Поешь чего-нибудь, — просит его Девять, усаживая так аккуратно на кресло автомобиля, как если бы Гэвин был фарфоровой вазой. Сильно битой, почти раскрошившейся, державшейся склеенной на последнем издыхании фарфоровой вазой.

Думать о том, как он выглядит — страшно. Гэвин и не думает. Он не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, когда Девять куда-то уходит. Он просто закрывает глаза, и позволяет лёгкой дрёме себя окутать. И открывает он их лишь на мгновенье, замечая в боковом зеркале полыхающее здание и пару человек на заднем сидении.

Он выпадает в долгий, мучительный сон, зная — никто из этих ублюдков не спасся.

И одно это наполняет его желанием жить.


	24. Eggs and Roses

Всего год назад Девять был уверен, что на свете нет ничего, что могло бы довести его до отчаяния. И, уж тем более, ни одно из человеческих существ не может заставить испытывать его подобные чувства. Но вот сейчас он в палате интенсивной терапии Гэвина Рида, и чувствует он не что иное, как отчаяние, считывая потребление дневного рациона своим напарником, его показатели жизнедеятельности и то, насколько вообще у Гэвина есть возможность выбраться из больницы как можно скорее.

По факту человек почти ничего не ест, почти совсем не спит и изредка пьёт, не позволяя к себе прикасаться персоналу в обычном состоянии — только под действием успокоительных веществ.

— Такое часто случается при реабилитации, — без лишнего шума и истерики говорит уставший врач, глядя в безжизненное лицо Девять, зажавшего в руках долбанные розы, которые вроде как положено приносить больным вместе с апельсинами. — Он недолго пробыл под наркотическими веществами, но психические состояния могут также давать подобный эффект, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что два фактора сложились в подобную картину. Пока мы держим его под капельницей, и воздействие от галлюциногенов было устранено, а вот с психической составляющей должен будет работать специалист в соответствующем заведении, если в ближайшие несколько дней не будет сдвига в положительную сторону. Ему нужно съесть хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вспомнить о том, что не только у его сознания есть потребности.

Девять кивает, фиксируя себе все наставления врача прежде, чем зайти в небольшую, но очень светлую палату. Окно пропускает столько света, что андроиду и самому непривычно от подобной яркости, но он быстро справляется, приноравливая системы к этому уровню белизны. Гэвин лежит на белой простыни, чуть прикрывшись лёгкой накидкой, с капельницей, ведущей к одной руке, другой прикрывая глаза так, словно ему ужасно больно от света или же он просто пытается поспать прямо так, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы позвать медсестру и попросить её зашторить окно.

— Проваливай, — грубо говорит Гэвин, и Девять застывает в дверях.

Его сознание обрабатывает полученную информацию стремительно, пытаясь найти точный ответ почему его встречают именно этими словами. С момента, как Гэвин оказался в больнице они ещё не виделись, хотя прошло трое суток — время, которое заняло у Девять дооформление всего по расследованию в деле о пропавших людях, в том числе и передачу последнего в суд. И он бы отставил работу и всё время проводил бы в палате у Гэвина, если бы его туда вообще пустили. Увы, но даже если у человека никого нет, то его напарник-андроид не может считаться самым близким родственником, которого пустят в палату. Едва ли Гэвин вообще знает, что сюда зашёл именно он, ведь за всё это время Девять ни слова не успел сказать.

— Не думаю, что у вас есть хоть один шанс избавиться от меня, детектив, — спокойно отвечает Девять, и человек вскидывается, быстро бросая взгляд на него.

— Чёрт, я думал опять этот проклятый доктор с его тупыми приказами сожрать хоть что-нибудь.

Девять усмехается, понимающе кивая и внимательно осматривает осунувшегося Гэвина. Сейчас особенно очевидно, как сильно может похудеть человек за каких-то три дня с наркотой и почти совсем без еды. Его щёки ввалились, а мышцы и кости словно обтянуло кожей по всему телу, хотя едва ли он может считаться тощим. Даже не сошедший загар, явно проглядывающий под общим серым оттенком не спасает положения.

— Перестань на меня смотреть как на узника Дахау, — фыркает Гэвин, отворачиваясь и глядя в окно напротив. — Я жив, почти здоров и в относительном порядке.

В другое время андроида бы такая формулировка заставила улыбнуться — человек не пытается убедить его в том, что у него действительно всё хорошо, но он оговаривается так, что ему почти веришь. Вот только сейчас каждое чётко подобранное слово заставляет чувствовать себя разбитым изнутри. И всё ещё ломающимся при виде того, как не просто сейчас Гэвину.

— Ты мог там умереть, — тихо говорит Девять без тени улыбки.

Перед глазами стоит измождённое лицо мужчины, который не пережил заключения в чёртовом особняке — его тело даже промёрзнуть не успело после того, как от него избавились, по всей видимости, временно разместив в большом холодильнике, чтобы потом отправить вниз по реке.

— И ещё кучу раз до этого во время расследований, — соглашается Гэвин и прикрывает глаза откидываясь на подушках. — Самое обидное это то, что они даже не охотились на меня. Им не нужен был детектив Гэвин Рид — просто человек, у которого есть определённые физические качества.

— Шрамы, — кивает Девять, проходя в палату, наконец, и садясь в кресло, всё ещё держа в руках этот паршивый букет из роз тигрового окраса.

Надо было покупать не розы, а кофе из небольшой уютной кофейни прямо у квартиры Гэвина, но врач приносить какие бы то ни было напитки, увы, запретил. Хотя у Девять есть подозрение, что большая порция капучино сработала бы куда лучше, чем вся местная пища.

— Шрамы, — соглашается Гэвин, — и клыки. Кажется, они тоже входили в заказ, судя по тому как этот мальчишка, Лео, смотрел на них.

Девять не отвечает ничего на это замечание. Говорить о Манфреде ему не хочется, просто потому, что тогда придётся говорить и о работе. О той самой, где Гэвину предстоит быть одним из пострадавших, и, похоже, подозреваемых, судя по тому, какие показания лежащий в больнице Гэвин дал занимающейся расследованием Тине. И какие показания подтвердили двое вытащенных из особняка человека, хотя показания снимал Коннор, как андроид, не связанный с этим делом.

Ни слова о том, что за ним пришёл Девять, весь в крови и с молотком в руках Гэвин не сказал. Андроид видел показания напарника, в которых тот бессовестно врал, что нашёл молоток и отбивался сам до тех пор, пока силы не кончились. Лгал он и о том, что это Гэвин чудом вывел двух человек из загоревшегося по неизвестной ему причине здания, где его и обнаружил Девять. Он взял на себя всё, что только мог. Всё, подчистую.

Даже думая об этом Девять чувствует захлёстывающую его благодарность. Он хочет дотянуться, коснуться руки Гэвина и сжать её, в отчаянном желании убедиться — то, что он видит сейчас перед собой уставшего, измождённого человека не его галлюцинация.

— Чёрт с ними, — фыркает Гэвин и приоткрывает глаза, заглядывая Девять прямо в лицо, — я рад, что ты нашёл меня, Дик.

— Я тоже рад, — тихо отзывается андроид, и всё-таки тянется к нему, потому что иначе невозможно.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, и в первый миг Гэвина передёргивает всего, а после, он расслабляется и даже чуть сжимает фаланги Девять собственными.

На осунувшемся лице появляется то самое, беззащитное выражение, что и тогда, несколько дней назад в чёртовом особняке. Андроида переклинивает страстным желанием снова прижать напарника к себе, обнять его и унести отсюда, и он даже поднимается в первый миг, а в следующее выражение лица Гэвина стремительно меняется.

Он смотрит прямо на чёртов букет, и улыбается так же, как и всегда. Саркастично, язвительно и задорно, по-мальчишески, словно ему лет семь и он только что придумал замечательную гадость, вроде того как подкинуть живую белку в стол учительнице.

В его глазах нет усталой пустоты, которая присутствовала там всё время с того самого момента, как Девять зашёл в палату, и Гэвин буквально захлёбывается от смеха при виде дурацкого набора из нескольких роз. Он смеётся так заразительно, что нервозность, сковывающая Девять всё это время, внезапно отступает. Человек не перестаёт, даже когда медсестра приносит ему обед и удивлённо смотрит на Гэвина, на андроида, и спрашивает принести ли ей вазу.

— Обязательно, — ухмыляется Гэвин, качая головой, — желательно до того, как этот пластиковый придурок позовёт меня на свидание!

Девять улыбается тоже. Он смотрит на то, с каким энтузиазмом Гэвин придумывает, как его ещё раз подколоть этим букетом, пока человек впервые за это время прикасается к еде. Половинка яйца оседает в желудке Гэвина Рида раньше, чем он прекращает хохмить.

И Девять невероятно доволен этим обстоятельством, ведь оно внушает ему надежду на то, что человек всё-таки справится.


	25. Where are your hands?

За каким хером надо ходить на терапию Гэвину, лично не ясно. Он выжил, выбрался из чёртового особняка с минимальными потерями, справился с наркотической ломкой и пока ещё даже никого не убил! Так какого же чёрта?

— Вы пережили по-настоящему травмирующий опыт, — доброжелательно говорит ему миловидная женщина, чуть кивая, и Гэвину интересно — её нарочно подобрали на роль того, кто гипотетически должен разобраться с его дерьмом по половому признаку, или же оно просто так совпало?

Хотя, признаться, у Гэвина вообще нет никаких проблем в контакте с мужчинами или женщинами — он просто их не касается, а вот разговаривать может сколько угодно. Впрочем, на преступников даже запрет контакта не распространяется — бить кого-то, кажется, он может вообще в любом состоянии.

— И что? — хмыкает он, прикрывая глаза. — Я же справился. Вы ещё не слышали о том, чтобы я кого-то задирал в участке или устроил потасовку, так нахрена?

Она чуть щурится, самую малость, и Гэвин видит в этом жесте вопрос: «а разве ты и сам не понимаешь?».

— Изменилось ли ваше привычное поведение после всего? — пускай она и говорит не то, чего ожидал бы услышать Гэвин, но ему и без того очевиден намёк женщины-мозгоправа, именем которой он никогда не интересовался, и вряд ли вообще хоть когда-нибудь спросит, довольствуясь знанием того, что ей тридцать шесть, она в разводе и едва ли работает больше пары месяцев в их участке.

Потому что да, окей? Да, он признаёт — из-за нежелания чувствовать чужие прикосновения он едва ли не полностью перестал контактировать с коллегами. Почти со всеми, кроме Тины, что время от времени смотрит на него так, словно он больной щеночек, которого на её глазах переехал грузовик, а ему не посчастливилось выжить. И это бесит особенно сильно, потому что он вообще почти нихера не помнит.

Руки. Толчки. Голос. Яркий свет.

Похоже, память затирает даже и эти воспоминания, чтобы они не были такими травмирующими, не приносили ужаса в его привычную жизнь. Они, словно дурной сон, который ещё долго оставляет после себя иллюзию реальности, но можно закрыть глаза и сказать себе, что на самом деле ничего этого не было.

Даже если это голимое враньё.

Всегда можно сказать, что это лишь дурной сон, остатки которого липнут к коже, но и не более. Достаточно встряхнуться словно пёс, поднять голову и шагать дальше по жизни, рыча и скалясь, как и всегда.

— Не так чтобы очень, — наконец-то формулирует более-менее адекватный ответ Гэвин. — Наверное, с точки зрения окружающих я стал спокойнее. Не стану исключать даже того варианта, что они могут посчитать, что это пошло мне на пользу.

— Не думаю, Гэвин, что хоть кто-то может счесть, что то, что вы пережили может пойти на пользу, — мягко замечает женщина, чуть качая головой.

Возможно так оно и есть — ему-то откуда знать? Нельзя сказать, что у него тут сотня задушевных друзей и подруг, каждый из которых бы посочувствовал, невзирая на то, что время от времени у них происходили стычки в рабочие моменты.

— Возможно, — кивает Гэвин, отводя глаза. Их время тянется со скоростью жареной улитки — стоит, чёрт побери, на месте, и, кажется, даже немного отползает назад. Он ждёт окончания этого долбанного часа, отведённого на психотерапию, как тринадцатую зарплату или повышения по службе.

— Вы по-прежнему живёте со своим напарником? — уточняет у него психолог.

— Снова, — поправляет её Гэвин, вспоминая то, что они всё-таки разъехались, пусть и ненадолго. А вот теперь Девять вновь составляет ему компанию дома, сказав, что за Гэвином он предпочтёт приглядывать сам на время реабилитации.

То есть Гэвин так решил, что на время реабилитации — на самом деле Дик не сказал ничего по поводу длительности своего возвращения. Он просто сообщил, что они снова будут жить вместе, и всё. Поставил перед фактом, отказываясь это обсуждать. Гэвин и сам не горел желанием, потому что в тот момент он уткнулся лбом в его плечо и кивнул, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы зарыдать, как маленькая девочка, и обнять Девять покрепче.

Вместо этого он ухватил Дика за отвороты пиджака и стоял так, уткнувшись переносицей в острое плечо до тех самых пор, пока его не отпустило, в то время как напарник осторожно гладил его по спине.

— Он сказал, что у вас кошмары, — мягко сообщает ему женщина, и Гэвин хмурится, не сразу понимая, за каким чёртов Девять мог вообще сказать мозгоправу о том, о чём сам Гэвин не в курсе, пока до него не доходит.

— Так это поэтому я сюда хожу?

— Боюсь, что так, — соглашается она, чуть кивая. — Вы помните, что вам снится, Гэвин?

Он разрывается между ответами «да» и «нет».

После работы, на которой он с особым упорством разыскивает торговцев «пеной» или «льдом», чтобы вышибить из этих уебанов всё дерьмо, домой он возвращается настолько уставшим, что, буквально падает в кровать и закрывает глаза, погружаясь в тёмное марево. Сознание двоится, и с одной стороны он во мраке, а с другой яркий свет, что разрезает комнату, сильные руки, которые держат его за горло или просто прижимают к матрасу и сильные, болезненные толчки внутри, выворачивающие наизнанку.

Он открывает рот, чтобы рассказать это, но закрывает, не найдя в себе сил. Гэвин упрямый парень и всё, что он знает о терапии — если ты хочешь, чтобы она поскорее кончилась, то тебе придётся быть честным. Честным, открытым, прямолинейным — всё, как любит и умеет детектив Гэвин Рида, да?

— Мне снится, — начинает Гэвин, жёстко беря себя в руки и договаривая так же беспощадно, как в тот момент, когда он убивал обмудков, которые его похитили, — что меня насилуют. Снова.

Слова — всего лишь слова. В них нет ничего такого, поскольку до действий им далеко, и всё-таки выдавить из себя одно простое предложение безумно трудно. Почти невыносимо. Вот только Гэвин справляется.

«В первый раз сказать труднее всего», — было несколько случаев за его карьеру, когда приходилось говорить ему самому жертвам подобных преступлений, и он знает — в другой раз признаться в таком будет сильно проще.

— Я снова там, — продолжает Гэвин ровным тоном, — и я чувствую всего себя. Голову, которой я бьюсь от толчков в стенку кровати, натёртую спину, ноги, что затекли — всё.

— А где ваши руки в этот момент? — тихо спрашивает женщина, подбираясь так, словно она расследует дело, и у неё есть зацепка. Наверное, так выглядит каждый детектив, у которого появляется просвет в очередном висяке, думает Гэвин, с усмешкой.

Рук во сне он не чувствует по простым причинам — в реальности они онемели от того, что их связали над головой и кровь отливала от них на протяжении некоторого времени, так что они утратили чувствительность. И он уже готов открыть рот, чтобы сказать и об этом, когда он застывает, поражённый другим осознанием.

На самом деле, руки во сне он чувствует. Он чувствует их очень чётко и явно, и каждый раз за мгновенье до того, как яркость кошмара рассеется во мраке реальности. Потому что руками он обвивает шею Девять, прижимаясь к нему как в тот раз, когда напарник уносил его с места преступления.

— Я обнимаю Дика, — наконец, говорит он, и улыбается облегчённо откидываясь в кресле, повторяя снова это с лёгкой улыбкой, — я обнимаю Дика…


	26. A lake in the woods

Мысль отправить своего напарника в отпуск нравится Девять с каждым днём все больше.

И нельзя сказать, что Гэвин в самом деле даёт повод полагать, что с ним настолько всё не в порядке, что ему действительно это нужно. На самом деле Гэвину определённо стало лучше после нескольких особо долгих сеансов с психологом, с которых тот выползал совершенно раздавленный морально, но после которых от кошмаров, которые заставляли насос Девять сжиматься в страхе за психику напарника, не осталось и следа.

Гэвин остаётся совершенно таким же как раньше дома, а на работе бешеный нрав чуть утих, но, это, скорее в силу того, что тактильного контакта он всё-таки избегает.

Не сторонится как от чумы, не подпрыгивает, если положить ему руку на плечо, как недавно сделал это Хэнк, а просто уворачивается, если успевает заметить. Словно у него появилась внутренняя стена для прикосновений, заходить за которую он никому не разрешает, кроме особого круга людей. Вот, Девять, например, может безнаказанно трогать его везде, где только вздумается — он проверял.

Ради эксперимента он даже положил ему руки на ягодицы, пока Гэвин перебирал документы в участке и получил совершенно спокойное:

— Дик, если ты будешь меня лапать, то убедись, что ты уже заказал новые конечности, ведь эти я тебе переломаю и запихаю в задницу.

Гэвин даже не дёрнулся, не попытался отойти или отстраниться. Только сказал спокойно и всё, дожидаясь, пока Девять ладони уберёт.

И всё-таки происходящее выглядит до крайности, до безумия ненормальным, и андроид хочет банально убедиться, что после всего, что пережил его напарник он в порядке. После расследования, в котором ничего не нашли и дело закрыли основываясь на показаниях жертв и восстановлении личностей по раздробленным черепам, или после долгих часов работы с психологом полиции, после того, как они закрыли последнего ублюдка, который решил заняться торгом людей, полагая, что шумиха среди андроидов примет на себя всё.

Может быть, оно так и было бы, если бы с Гэвином ничего не произошло, ведь тогда, ни Девять, ни он сам не знали бы как оно выглядит изнутри и на что идут люди ради наживы. Поэтому, когда Гэвин закрывает очередного наркоторговца, он совсем не церемонится, и остаётся только прикрывать пыл разбушевавшегося детектива, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы он не нанёс подозреваемому видимых телесных повреждений.

— Дик, — задумчиво зовёт его Гэвин, даже не обращая внимания, что домашнее имя Девять как-то перекочевало и в участок, — у нас вызов на озеро. То самое, помнишь?

На лице человека задорная ухмылка, и Девять пробирает до костей воспоминанием о том, как ему пришлось топить Гэвина, чтобы у того не перегрелись мозги, пока парамедики прибудут на место и вкатят тому пару кубиков противоядия.

И то, как он действительно наслаждался этим процессом, полагая, что время от времени с напарника необходимо сбивать спесь и ставить его на место. Сейчас он думает, что Гэвина нужно защищать тщательнее, позволяя порушенной гордости и не такие выкрутасы.

— Я помню, детектив, — соглашается Девять и кивает едва заметно.

— Тогда шевелись, если не хочешь упустить очередного пидрилу, — фыркает Гэвин, натягивая на себя излюбленную куртку и шагая к служебной парковке и нашаривая в кармане ключи.

Как бы это смешно ни было, а в их отношениях в участке теперь руководит Гэвин, оставляя Девять роль того, кто прикроет его, защитит и не даст пересечь черту, в то время как человек будет тащить их словно небольшой поезд через все препятствия.

А вот дома они ведут себя ровным счётом наоборот, и там уже Девять выступает в роли тяговой силы, которая управляет практически всем, чем только может в их отношениях. Гэвин же занимается исключительно тем, что регулирует насколько далеко позволено Девять увлечься выправлением того, что казалось ему безнадёжно разрушенным в связи с состоянием напарника.

Да, размышления о подобном занимают у Девять всё время, что необходимо, чтобы добраться до озера Фокс-Крика, которое они минуют, приближаясь к одному из небольших домиков у тихой и спокойной водной глади, где обосновался очередной любитель «пены».

— А всё-таки есть что-то ностальгическое в этом моменте, — хмыкает Гэвин, на секунду замерев глядя на помост, с которого его, свесив, топил Девять. Девять же даже вспоминать этого не надо — картинка и без того стоит перед глазами, и он испытывает желание извиниться. Словно он действительно виноват за то, что в тот момент решал проблему так, как мог, и наслаждался подобной близостью с напарником.

Извращённой, но всё же.

— Гэвин, я… — начинает он, но замолкает, обрывая все слова на полуслове.

Человек смотрит на спокойную воду с такой лёгкой улыбкой, что Девять становится очевидно — Гэвин Рид не жалеет о том, что здесь произошло. А просить за это прощения было бы столь же нелепо, как и за то, что он до сих пор хранит в памяти вид устроившегося на стиральной машинке Гэвина, который кончает с хриплым стоном в свою ладонь.

Человек переводит взгляд на него и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Его лицо полно того умиротворения и лёгкой язвительности, что присутствовала в нём всегда, и Девять понимает — работа психологов не прошла даром. И Гэвину на самом деле не нужен отпуск, для того, чтобы справиться со своими внутренними демонами, которые уже несколько недель не заставляют его вскрикивать вскакивая посреди ночи, и лишь изредка вынуждают человека прижаться ближе к обнимающему его андроиду.

Гэвин Рид достаточно силён, чтобы с ними справиться.

— Ну что, — хмыкает Гэвин, взводя курок прежде, чем рукояткой пистолета постучать в дверь подозреваемого и представиться как полагается, добавляет со знакомой до боли ухмылкой, — засадим каждого из этих долбанных ублюдков на миллион лет.

И Дик счастлив тем, что может его поддержать.


	27. The dream

Гэвина и до этого мучили плохие сны, окей? Он и без того знает, что почти любой пиздец, пережитый им наяву однажды так или иначе вернётся во снах, так что к этому он готов. И эротические сны ему тоже снились неоднократно — порядок действий у Гэвина есть и на этот случай, так что он не тревожится.

Нет у него только какого-то плана, что делать, если уже несколько недель кряду тебе снится твой напарник. Просто нет, потому что Девять всегда приходит к нему во снах ему таким, каким он помнил его в галлюциногенном бреду и тот единственный раз, когда они переспали. Гэвин не против этих снов, потому что даже если ему снится их секс или то, что они занимаются повседневными делами, то всё в порядке. Он привык к Дику.

Не привык Гэвин к тому, что между ним и его физическим наслаждением будет стоять моральный вопрос о том, стоит ли пользоваться своим напарником для этих целей.

А всё потому что Дик для него действительно значит больше, чем прочие, и Гэвин вообще не хочет испачкать андроида таким пренебрежительным отношением. Это словно вытереть грязные руки об их дружбу — просить Дика о том, чтобы он помог смыть с себя эти чёртовы прикосновения, которые время от времени всплывают в памяти, и которые Гэвин пытается соскоблить с кожи, часами простаивая в душе.

Наверное, именно поэтому тогда ему снится, что он седлает бёдра Девять, неторопливо целуя его, притягивая к себе ближе, за затылок, то внутри всё ломается, стоит выпасть из такого сна в реальность. У него болят губы от сладких фантомных поцелуев, стоит так, что голова отказывается соображать, а всё тело льнёт к чёртовому Девять, который притягивает его к себе ближе, помогая избавиться от стояка несколькими уверенными движениями ладони.

Гэвин делает вид, что даже не проснулся — он всё так же цепляется за его плечи, так же загнанно дышит в ключицу и выстанывает нечто невнятное, догадываясь, что его напарник определённо в курсе, что в этот момент он не спит.

Вот только если признать это напрямую, то придётся признать и кое-что ещё.

Гэвину нужен Дик.

Он оказал ему чертовски неоценимую помощь, и Гэвин и без того чувствует себя в бесконечном долгу, но он даже близко понятия не имеет о том, как расценивает это его андроид. Но Девять остаётся здесь. С ним. И снова водит уверенно ладонью по стояку, позволяя прижиматься носом к основанию своей шеи.

— Гэв, — тихо зовёт Дик, и он вздрагивает всем телом, не в силах удержаться, — я знаю, что ты не спишь. И что ты хочешь — тоже.

Их взгляды встречаются на мгновение. В темноте голубые радужки Девять чуть преломляют свет, и кажется, что они светятся как у кота. Гэвин откровенно засматривается, теряется, потому что в его галлюцинации такого не было. Он как-то прежде и не смотрел Дику в глаза в полном мраке, но этот момент ему так нравится, что он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Не может удержаться.

— Не хочу испортить то, что есть, — признаётся он совершенно честно, соскальзывая кончиками подушечек по идеально гладкой коже Дика на подбородке, чувствуя, как скин исчезает под его пальцами.

— Ты не испортишь. Не этим, — чуть качает головой спокойный андроид, прижимая его к себе ближе.

— Ты не можешь знать, — парирует Гэвин, позволяя себе закинуть ногу ему на бедро, притереться своим стояком к паху андроида, и обнаружить, что у него тоже стоит.

— На этот раз — могу, — отзывается Девять, прижимая его к кровати и нависая сверху.

Дурные ассоциации должны заполнить голову. Воспоминания, кошмары, вся та дрянь, которая в повседневной жизни не особо то и мешает, должны нахлынуть именно сейчас, но ничего подобного не появляется.

Девять был там, даже если в те моменты, когда Гэвин его видел, его там не было. Девять ласкал его, не позволяя ужасающей реальности прорваться в иллюзорный мир и вывел из галлюцинации тогда, когда выдерживать дальше стало бы опасно не только для тела, но и для психики. Девять было можно всё уже тогда.

И Дику сейчас Гэвин позволяет не меньше, прижимая его к себе ближе и медленно, неторопливо целуя, притягивая всё теснее к себе опирающегося на руки андроида.

— Тогда давай, — шепчет он едва слышно в чужие губы. — Если ты и правда так уверен.

Будь Гэвин андроидом, он бы вспомнил о проломленных из-за него черепах, о сокрытых уликах, о том, как он крепко держал вынося из особняка измученного человека. Но Дик и так знает, что Гэвин помнит об этом, а потому и пытается так отчаянно сберечь то, что уже есть между ними, боясь навредить чем-то большим.

Тяжёлый корпус придавливает его к кровати, накрывая собой, словно огромным щитом, и Гэвин не может удержаться от длинного, протяжного, полного желания стона.

Он слишком часто видел это во сне, чтобы сейчас поверить в то, что это происходит наяву. В их прошлый раз в реальности он был пьян, теперь — нет, но ничерташеньки не изменилось. Дик так же ласков и внимателен, что хочется умереть, хотя бы на моменте, когда его подушечки пальцев проходятся по постепенно начавшему светлеть шраму на рёбрах.

Когда он ласкает губами неровные отметины на животе, которые отвратительно стягиваются на Гэвине, желание сдохнуть от удовольствия усиливается, а память затирает то дерьмо, что он пережил, этими касаниями. Потому что на самом деле в реальности трахаться с Диком куда приятнее, чем рисовал его галлюциногенный бред. Поцелуи соскальзывают ниже, и когда андроид принимается отсасывать, то внутри всё переклинивает от шкалящего желания.

— Дик… Дик… — Гэвин зовёт его, цепляясь пальцами за простынь и жмурится до боли, стараясь справиться с голосом, что то и дело срывается на всхлипы.

Чужая ладонь ложится поверх его и сжимает самую малость, давая понять, что любовник здесь, пускай он даже и не отрывается от его.

— Блять, Дик, я же вот-вот… — Гэвин жмурится, вскидывает бёдра, отчаянно желая, чтобы оргазм обдал его не на моменте, когда смазанные пальцы скользнут в него, разминая для грядущего вторжения, а после, вместе с чёртовым андроидом.

Тот же усиливает давление губ и языка, и не оставляет ему ни единого шанса. Удовольствие обрушивается изнутри и снаружи, кажется, одновременно, вынуждая всё тело сжаться, словно скрученную до предела пружину прежде, чем расслабиться полностью лишившись сил.

Где-то там, в этот момент, когда у Гэвина вообще не остаётся сил на сопротивление, он чувствует как внутри становится тесно, от уверенно ласкающих его пальцев, а всё тело снова начинает потряхивать от так и не покинувшего полностью возбуждения.

— Чёрт, Дик… — шипит Гэвин, едва находя в себе силы для того, чтобы действительно протестовать. Тем более, что его интерес и без того очевиден.

— Порядок? — тихо спрашивает андроид, замирая. Его вид с потёкшим местами скином заставляет Гэвина замереть, разглядывая швы на пластике корпуса, которые обычно скрыты от глаз, и мягкое свечение в местах, где псевдокожа расступилась под прикосновениями.

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, притягивая его к себе за затылок и утягивая в медленный поцелуй, от которого даже на лице исчезает скин.

К растянутому анусу прижимается горячая головка, и даже это не вызывает в Гэвине отвращение, хотя на краю сознания вспыхивает память о неприятных ощущениях. Однако, и она не выдерживает осторожного скольжения по мышцам и чувства единения с Диком.

Они не отлипают друг от друга ни на мгновение. Удовольствие, которое обдаёт Гэвина новой, но не менее беспощадной волной, сводит с ума, и он подаётся навстречу каждому толчку, пытаясь догнать ускользающий от него оргазм, ухватить его, рассыпавшись на миллион осколков. Всё, чтобы быть собранным бережными руками Дика в нечто новое, но всё то же самое по своей сути.

Поцелуи, уверенная, умелая рука на члене, длинные беспощадные толчки, выбивающие из него дух, тяжесть прижавшегося сверху тела — всего этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы, зажмурившись, стиснуть Девять в руках и выплеснуться ему в ладонь, протяжно выстанывая его имя.

Руки Дика не выпускают его из крепких объятий, даже когда измождённое удовольствием тело требует законного отдыха, и Гэвин проваливается в сон. Во сне он обнимает своего напарника.

И в реальности — тоже.


	28. 1984

Большой брат следит за всеми. Ни с кого не спускает глаз в этом городе ни на мгновенье — Девять прекрасно это известно, чёрт побери. Он может подключиться к разветвлённой сети в любой момент, найти любого человека, которого только может понадобиться разыскать для следствия.

Дик точно знает что в их участке 34 камеры на два этажа, включая подземную парковку и прилегающую территорию. И так же ему прекрасно известно, что все эти камеры охватывают 98% участка, а оставшиеся 2 между собой делят кабинки туалета и совсем крохотный закуток за комнатой с вещдоками. И этот самый закуток пользуется у Гэвина особенной популярностью, потому что время от времени старая душевная травма даёт о себе знать панической атакой.

У человека кончается воздух внезапно и быстро, он перестаёт нормально дышать и натягивает рукава куртки посильнее, так, что лишь кончики пальцев из-под них выглядывают. И в такие моменты Девять делает только одну вещь — он берёт его за руку и тащит туда, где не видит никто, ни одна живая душа и ни один андроид их не заметит, и страстно целует прямо там, вынуждая человека задержать дыхание, вместо того чтобы пытаться насильственно протолкнуть кислород в лёгкие, и расслабиться в руках Девять.

И, нужно признать тот факт, что варианты, как Гэвин отходит после таких способов себя успокоить не отличаются ни разнообразием, ни адекватностью, но всегда действенны. Потому что по факту, для того, чтобы снять остаточный стресс Гэв предпочитает секс.

Минет идёт хорошо, петтинг и фроттаж — тоже. Один раз он даже настоял на проникновении, но Дик вообще не в восторге от таких вариаций, поэтому всё ограничилось только разом. Зато, каждый последующий случай, когда Гэвина накрывает панической атакой случается реже, и если не это удачный метод борьбы, то Дик не знает что таковым назвать.Впрочем, о таком не напишешь в медицинском справочнике, потому что Гэв выбрал этот метод сам, и, возможно, работает он исключительно на нём.

И вот человек снова психует. А когда Гэвин психует, то это априори не может кончится ничем хорошим ни для окружающих, ни, с учётом последних событий, для него самого. Поэтому Девять настороже.

— Чёртов отчёт! — рычит человек, явно собираясь запустить служебный планшет в стену, но сдерживает сумасшедший норов, и тот только с гулким звуком шлёпается прямо на его рабочий стол.

Гэвин сжимает руки так крепко, что побелевшие костяшки, как начинает казаться, принадлежат не человеку, а какому-нибудь андроиду под прикрытием.

«Что там?» — молча спрашивает у Коннора, который, по старой привычке опять ошивался у кабинета капитана как раз в тот момент, когда там был Гэв. Дика туда не пригласили, и приходилось верить обещанию Гэвина о смене напарника, если тот вздумает подслушивать. Коннору же угрожать было решительно нечем, по крайней мере столь же эффективно, а потому старший безнаказанно этим пользовался.

«Запорол пять строк при заполнении новой формы отчётности» — хмыкает совершенно спокойный Коннор у него в голове. — «Кажется, Фаулер просил его пользоваться твоими услугами, если он не в состоянии справиться сам, так что примерно тогда детектива и понесло.»

Это — не хорошо. Гэвин терпеть не может все эти отвратительные слова по поводу того, что его механический напарник справляется с какой-то работой лучше, чем он сам, и сейчас не удивительно, что он пребывает в такой неистовой ярости.

— Долбанная херня, как я это всё… — начинает Гэвин и замолкает. Его дыхание, кажется, иссекает мгновенно. Он цепляется за футболку, оттягивая её так, словно это она мешает сделать полноценный вдох, а не внутренний спазм мышц и нервных окончаний, которые выкручивают его лёгкие, заставляя пытаться вдохнуть, выдохнуть — хоть что-нибудь.

— К чёрту, — едва слышно хрипит Гэвин, справляясь с приступом самостоятельно. В его голове явно отложилась последовательность действий, и он перестаёт пытаться дышать уже к тому моменту, как Дик оказывается возле него, готовый в любой момент утащить туда, где их никто не увидит. Вот только человек делает длинный выдох, кивает, и притягивает его к себе за лацканы пиджака.

Они целуются прямо посреди участка, и как минимум четыре камеры фиксируют тот момент, когда детектив Гэвин Рид прижимает к себе своего напарника-андроида, которого какой-то жалкий год назад он клялся собственноручно сдать на металлолом. Они фиксируют всё, до мельчайших подробностей, что останутся в голове Дика, когда его губ касаются другие, мягкие, нежные, такие знакомые и привычные.

И миг, когда человеку наконец-то становится удивительно наплевать совершенно на всё, что и кто о нём подумает, и что скажут о новой грани его ориентации, когда он отстраняется на миг, беря себя в руки и справляясь со стрессом так, чтобы доказать в первую очередь самому себе, что он может всё.

Даже это.

Большой Брат следит за тем, как Девять целует его в ответ, притягивая к себе за талию. И ошалевший участок — тоже.


	29. Heaven

Жизнь Гэвина Рида вообще-то не райская, но он как-то особо не жалуется. Всё вошло в привычный ритм, в устоявшуюся колею после того, как целый участок стал свидетелем того, как он избавляется от стресса на работе и напряжения, что сводит его с ума.

И Гэвин, кстати, чувствовал себя настоящим тигром, который был готов кинуться в глотку любому, кто скажет хоть одно дурное слово, но так с места и не сдвинулся, потому что кроме облегчённого «Ну наконец-то!» произнесённого Тиной в гробовой тишине больше ни одной реплики-то и не последовало. Это даже немного разочаровало поначалу, но не слишком долго.

В конечном счёте, нельзя сказать, что его жизнь действительно так уж круто изменилась с того момента, как к нему приставили долбанного андроида в качестве помощника по раскрытию дел связанных с андроидами. То есть, он по-прежнему плюётся кофе, в который любезный Дик наливает тириум, не ввязываясь в долгие и занудные объяснения, что суточную дозу этого прекрасного напитка Гэвин употребил ещё в предыдущем стаканчике, и теперь он безнадёжно портит новый.

Или, нельзя сказать, что жизнь как-то по особенному изменилась, когда на мягкое «Гэв, вставай», он показывает любовнику фак с явным посланием — он не встанет. Можно делать что угодно, но он, нахрен, даже не подумает оторвать свою морду от подушки и доползти до душа, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться. И Дик не обижается на это, так же отчётливо осознавая, что стоит ему скользнуть пальцами по пояснице и сжать в ладонях ягодицы, как рука с оттопыренным средним пальцев упадёт обратно, а вот задницей Гэвин обязательно приластиться к его ладоням, потому что, чёрт побери, этот массаж, который делает Дик просто потрясающий.

И кончится это ровно так же, как и три раза до этого. И, наверняка, ещё дюжину — после.

Разминающие мышцы пальцы будут скользить между половинок, дразнить до тех самых пор, пока Гэвин не застонет, показывая, что он вообще ничерташеньки не спит. И даже подтягивает под себя колени, только чтобы напарнику было удобнее.

Тот беззастенчиво пользуется этой открытой позой, выбивая из Гэвина новые звуки, и вынуждая вынырнуть из сна, только чтобы насладиться ощущениями со всех сторон.

— Дик… Дик, блять… чёртов ублюдок, — снова шипит Гэвин, цепляясь за подушку и пряча страстные стоны в перьевом наполнителе, когда два пальца уверенно раздразнивают сжатые мышцы входа, а его член погружается в рот, нырнувшего под вскинутые бёдра Дика.

Это сводит с ума ровно настолько, чтобы оторваться от подушки, приподняться, бросая полный желания и сонливости взгляд вниз, пытаясь выказать своё «фи» делающему слишком шикарный минет андроиду, и заявить:

— Что же ты за ублюдок-то такой, я же не хотел вставать.

Вместо ответа давление языка на головке становится сильнее, и Гэвину кажется, что он вот-вот сдохнет, потому что разминающие изнутри мышцы пальцы исчезают, и всего этого пиздецки недостаточно.

И нельзя сказать, что его жизнь становится райской, когда Девять мягко и осторожно погружается в него, перехватывая руки и переплетая пальцы. Совсем нет. Мир просто взрывается фейерверками спустя пару минут жёстких, уверенных толчков, и Гэвин приподнимаясь, усмехается. Теперь точно придётся шагать в душ, нравится ему это или нет.

— Отнести? — хмыкает андроид, и поднимает его на руки, даже не дожидаясь ответа, чтобы поставить в душевой кабинке и медленно поцеловать, отмывая его мочалкой неторопливо.

— Завтра я не встану, — заявляет ему Гэвин, усмехаясь в губы и отвечая на поцелуи.

Дик дополняет его чёртову жизнь собой просто идеально, и Гэвин ни на что не променяет этого. Пускай даже ему и пообещают самый настоящий рай на земле, он всё равно не сможет сравниться с тем умиротворением, которое вызывает у него его напарник, его любовник, его защитник и друг, чёрт бы его побрал.

И пускай на работе, в середине дня он снова выпьет весь полагающийся ему кофе с точки зрения напарника, он всё равно принесёт ему ещё один напиток, не вдаваясь в очередную дискуссию о том, есть ли у него право регулировать жизнь Гэвина Рида.

Да, жизнь его жизнь, совсем не райская, думает Гэвин, в очередной раз отплёвываясь от тириума в своём стаканчике и ухмыляется, вытирая губы.

— Так боишься, что я забуду твой вкус, жестянка? — хмыкает он, поигрывая бровями.

— Конечно, детектив, — со взаимной усмешкой отзывается Дик, в очередной раз заставляя Гэвина убедиться в простой истине — это не рай.

Но уже что-то сильно рядом.


	30. The Rings

— Дик, — голос Гэвина сочится такими язвительными интонациями, что напарник-андроид совсем не спешит посмотреть что там такое произошло у его человека за время, которое они проводят в ремонтном отсеке полицейского участка, оборудованного специально для андроидов. — Я нашёл руку!

Ричард оборачивается, глядя на детектива с выражением тотальной усталости, уже догадываясь, что это будет одна из тех выходок, которые себе позволяют скорее подростки. Например, это будет рука не от той модели, или у неё из пальцев будет сложен фак — просто полное детство.

У Гэвина в руках и правда одна из конечностей, что предполагается для смены у его модели. Правая рука, которую Дик повредил на задании нуждается именно в такой замене и нужно бы порадоваться тому, что за ней не придётся ехать в башню Киберлайф и терять целый день на замену всего одной дурацкой конечности. Хотя, вся рука по сути ему не особо-то и нужна, с учётом того, что Дику раздробило кисть, когда он вытаскивал заложника.

Совершенно белая, безжизненная, не покрытая искусственной кожей, конечность выглядит несколько странно, и ему приходится просканировать её взглядом, чтобы определить, что именно так смущает в её виде.

Всё дело в кольце на безымянном пальце — чёрная полоска из-под который бьёт слабый неоновый свет, и, судя по совершенно довольному виду Гэвина — это его рук дело. И, если брать в расчёт то, что ровно такая же полоска красуется у него на безымянном пальце и самодовольную ухмылку, это было рассчитано.

— Долго ждал подходящего момента? — хмыкает Дик, подходя, и снимая собственную кисть с сустава, глядя на то, как края припоя расходятся сами, при правильном нажатии.

— С момента, как их купил, — хмыкает Гэвин, щуря серые глаза от распирающего его веселья.

— Это могла быть левая, — спокойно напоминает Дик, потому что вытаскивать заложника он мог обеими и мог вообще не пострадать, верно?

— Я бы психанул и купил такое для члена, — андроид не может удержаться от улыбки при виде того, как довольно скалится человек. Действительно, при его удачливости, он мог прождать и в самом деле целую вечность. И решить проблему так, как умеет только Гэвин Рид.

— Хорошо, что не пришлось, — хмыкает Дик, приставляя кисть обратно и давая Гэвину, управляясь с портативным сварочным аппаратом вшить конечность в сустав аккуратно. Искусственная кожа покрывает новую кисть так же, как родную, но ощущать кольцо на пальце непривычно, хотя и приятно.

На правой руке человека ровно такое же, и когда Дик переплетают их пальцы, из-под двух чёрных ободов неон светит в унисон синхронно бьющегося сердца и сжимающегося тириумного насоса.

Губы Гэвина — мягкие и терпкие, они отдают сигаретным дымом, и сладостью обещания быть вместе.

— Похоже, мы теперь самая настоящая парочка, — замечает Дик, прервав мягкий поцелуй, и прижимая спину Гэвина в свой корпус ближе, теснее.

— Отвратительно, правда? — усмехается Гэвин и щурится довольно. — Наверное, это лучшая шутка за всю мою жизнь, как считаешь?

— Отличная, — соглашается Дик, скользя кончиками пальцев свободной руки по мягкой коже живота под футболкой Гэвина, чувствуя, как тот содрогается в его ладонях от желания, и притирается ближе. — Страшно подумать, если бы мне потребовалось сменить голову или насос чтобы ты придумал.

— Ну, всякие подколы о том, что я так хорош, что тебе голову унесло или сердце остановилось от моей запредельной крутости стали бы хитом сезона, — ухмылка, растёкшаяся по губам его человека выглядит особенно притягательно из-за того, что тот ловит его затылок своей ладонью и вынуждает наклониться к себе.

Целоваться так — неудобно, но Дику решительно на это плевать, потому что Гэвин бормочет несколько угрожающе:

— И только попробуй потерять голову не от любви, я тебе лично насос в задницу запихну.

— Идёт, — хмыкает андроид, и поворачивает человека лицом к себе, в конце концов целуя его по-нормальному.

Он привыкал к Гэвину Риду больше года, проживая самые разнообразные проблемы вместе с ним, решая задачи, спасая его и самого себя.

К кольцу на руке он привыкает за вечер.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
